


Harry's Holiday

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Harry, Boss Harry, Christmas holiday, False Identity, Happy Ending, Harry Gets Caught, Harry's Having A Bad Day, Heartbreak, Jail, Kidnapped Harry, M/M, Peter Also Kidnaps Harry, Peter Saves Harry, Peter's Kidnapped, Self-Reflection, Valentine's Day, identities revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: AU - What Happens When Harry Kidnaps Peter For The Christmas Holiday?





	1. Chasing Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrelandStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/gifts).



> I Dedicate This One To IrelandStiles, Because I Can, Lol.  
> I Know I Said Next Week, But I Am TOO Excited To Wait Until Then! :D
> 
> Enjoy My Friend! :D

"I'm not crazy. I'm a hell of a long way from crazy. I'll admit, doing one crazy thing doesn't make a person crazy at all. I'll also admit that this wasn't how I expected to spend my Christmas at all. I'm also 100% sure that it wasn't how one Peter Parker planned on spending his Christmas at all either. Poor fellow." I tell myself, driving in this snow. Suddenly, I spot him walking in his business attire, so I roll down the window of the right side of the car and drive slowly.

"I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from at the moment, but you've been walking for what, approximately an hour and a half? According to my speedometer, you've walked nearly 2 miles, and I hate to break this to you, but the next nearest gas station is 18 miles from away, so you do the math.” I tell him from inside my warm and toasty vehicle.

"I'd rather die from the tundra from this goddamn snow." Peter responds angrily, visibly shaking from the cold weather.

“Look, why don't you come back to the house? I'll make you some tea with bourbon in it, or some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows on it? Please?" I beg ~~my~~ Peter. “Pretty please, Pete?" Suddenly he stops and turns to look directly at me, anger flashing through his eyes.

"Fine!" He says begrudgingly.

"Yes! Score one for Harry Osborn!" I cheer happily as he finally decided entered my car.

"You...are...the...fucking...devil!" He sneered angrily.

 _‘If looks can kill…’_ I thought to myself before I started to drive again.

Let’s rewind to this morning, to how this story actually began.


	2. Harry's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Awful, Terrible, No Good Morning

You see, this all started roughly eighteen hours earlier when I woke up at 7:10 this morning to get ready for an interview at the school where I want to work at this morning. I wish my day had started off like any other day. If it were only easy to wake up, shower, etc, etc. and I know that it’s not always a good thing but who cares, right? But no, my alarm didn’t go off at 6:05, and I overslept. Anyway, I hopped in the shower for about five minutes in cold water, dressed up in my nice jeans and try to fix this nest on my head, called hair. I couldn’t even style my hair in its perfect style this morning! Ugh, Harry Osborn problems! Anyway, once my hair is gelled, I put on an undershirt before I move into my kitchen, warming up last night’s leftover, which is Pepperoni pizza, my fav. Anyway, while I try to warm the remaining slices of pizza with my blow dryer since the microwave decided to die on me this morning, my phone starts ringing. _‘There goes a peaceful breakfast._ ’ I think to myself, but I answer the phone anyway.

“Mom?”

“Harry?”

“Morning, Ma.” I say turning of the blow dryer.

“Hey, sweetheart. Your dad and I just got upstate a while ago. Anyway, do you have the directions all set for you to drive up to the cabin?”

“Yes, I do, Ma.”

“Great. I’ll be doing seating arrangements and I want to make sure that Max is still coming.”

“Um, I think he said he’s all packed up.”

“Wonderful! Now, drinks are at 6:15 PM tonight, SHARP!” She reminds me.

“I know, Ma.” I tell her for the umpteenth time. _‘God, she’s annoying at Christmastime.’_

“The two of us are so excited to meet him.” My mom squeals. “I have a feeling that this will be a Christmas to remember, you know what I mean?”

“Sure.”

“So…do you think that he could be the one?”

“I don’t know.” I tell her and she sighs at my response. “Maybe, he could, but I haven’t thought about it to be honest. Besides, we’ve only been dating for a total of five weeks. I don’t want to rush into anything too fast. Plus my interview is in about-”

I look at my watch. It’s been about ten minutes since I've been awake and my interview is at 8:15.

“Forty-ish minutes from now.” I tell my mom.

“But I - we want grand kids, sweetheart, right honey?” She asks my dad.

“Grand kids, Harold! Particularly three or four!” My dad cheered happily from God knows where in the cabin, loudly. “We’re not getting any younger!”

“Ma, I’m sorry to cut this short, but I don’t really have a lot of time to talk about this right now. I’m getting ready for this interview right now.”

“Oh, before you go, promise me that you’ll wear that Christmas sweater with that cute beanie.”

“Oh, nah! Hell no!” I exclaim in horror. “Ma, I-”

“Come on! You look good with that cute little sweater. Besides, the color red brings out your eyes.” She tells me. _‘Well, she has a point there. I love the color red, but she gives me way too many red clothes.’_

“Please, Ma. No more red clothes for Christmas anymore. Please.” I beg her.

“Honey, red is the best color in your entire wardrobe that brings out your blue eyes.”

“I agree with that statement, but-” And she starts rambling on and on about the color red and how it looks good on me.

“Ma.” 

She keeps talking.

“Mom.”

She still keeps talking.

“Mommy.”

She still keeps on talking.

“Mother.”

She’s still talking.

“EMILY!” I exclaim.

My mom stops talking.

It’s really sad that I always have to call her by her name when I need her to stop talking.

“I’m sorry, but I really have to go!” I tell her apologetically.

“Oh, that’s okay, honey.”

“All right, ma. I-”

“Your dad wants to talk to you.”

“Mom, I-”

“Harry.”

“Hey, Dad. I am a shoe in to get a position at Columbia to work for Dr. Connors, right?” I ask him nervously.

“Yes. I mean, you sold him a batch of cupcakes and he enjoyed them.” My dad says proudly.

“Dad, I was maybe eight or nine when he called me Little Teddy.” I remind him as I rush towards my dress shirt, forgetting the pizza.

“Harry…”

“I know, I know. Never take no for an answer.” I say.

“Exactly. I really don’t see why you don’t want to work at Oscorp now.”

“I want to work at Oscorp on my own merits and terms, not by a handout because of our last name, dad.”

“I know.” My dad tells me. “You always tell me, and even though I want to work at Oscorp right now, I admire and respect your decision.”

“Thanks. I will work there eventually, but I need to explore my other options for a while.”

“Now, make sure that you don’t leave that room until you get a _“Yes”_ , all right?”

“Ok.” I respond. “So what did you tell Dr. Connors?”

“I told him that you’re a late bloomer who’s been volunteering at Oscorp.”

“That works.” I say as putting on my tie.

“Now, it’s time to get your life together and make us proud!” Norman says to me.

“Ok. Thanks, daddy.”

“Knock ‘em dead, kid.” Norman says as he passes the phone back to my mom. “LOVE YOU!”

“I hope that things are really turning for you!” Emily says.

“Ok, bye mom.” I say as I pick up my briefcase, and leave my apartment.

“Don’t forget to get to put your suitcase in your car.” Emily says as I’m in the elevator that is currently going down.

“Crap!” I say ending the phone call.

As the elevator went down, the elevator got stuck.

“This cannot be happening to me.” I sigh out loud.

 **⁂**  

Five minutes later, I get downstairs.

“Damn the clothes. I’ll go back and get them later.” I tell myself as I run towards may car.

Not even five minutes into my drive, I am stuck in traffic.

“Of all days, there has to be traffic today? There’s hardly ever traffic on this street!” I groan to myself as I try not to block the intersection.

Just as I was going to drive forward, some guy trying to turn left crashed into the car next to me, effectively blocking my path.

“You asshole!” The guy yells at me.

I’ve been called an asshole by an impatient driver who wasn’t even supposed to go. I am so gonna miss this interview. Norman is gonna be pissed.

“This is definitely happening to me.” I sarcastically say to myself. “This is a fabulous start to the Christmas holiday. All I want for Christmas is a nice, serious boyfriend who won’t use me or be dishonest/unfaithful, a good job, and to be blessed with health and strength. I guess that isn’t happening.”

   **⁂**

I get to the school ten minutes after my scheduled interview.

Even though I called and told Dr. Connor’s secretary what was going on, I still hoped to score the interview with the man himself, but the babbling, bumbling, bleach-blonde bitch was just…ugh. I hope that she gets coal in her stocking. She even called campus security on me, for being _“tardy”_ to a scheduled meeting and that I should leave my house early. Even Dr. Connors tuned me away for being late. Bitches!

"Things were supposed to work out for me." I tell myself, very defeated as I go to my car.

Well, I guess it’s off to Oscorp for another day of volunteering.


	3. Harry's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Horrible Day Continues.

“How did it go?” Felicia asked me as I entered through Oscorp’s doors as I’m wondering what else can go wrong today.

“I’m pleased to inform you that I am pretty sure that I didn’t get it.” I tell her as we head to the elevators.

“What?” A crestfallen Felicia asks as she stops walking. “I thought-”

“That’s enough chit-chat from you, Hardy.” Menken tells her. “Get to work or I’m firing your ass.”

“Bitch, you can’t fire me. I work for Mr. Osborn, not you.” She says walking away and comes towards the elevator.

“Good one.” I tell her as I simply laugh.

“He acts like I’m going to be sleeping with his old ass.” She says as the elevator is going up. “If your dad didn’t keep his gun locked up in his safe, I would’ve shot Donald in a heartbeat.”

“And I’d bail you out if you ever go to jail for that.” I supply with total glee.

We get out of the elevator at the 26th floor and I take off my blazer.

“Oh my God! Why do you look like a mess?”

“After I was turned away at Columbia, I went to Starbucks. I was almost out the door when this jerk managed to bump into me and I spilled my coffee on my shirt. He didn’t even bother to replace my coffee or hand me some money to replace my coffee.” I tell Felicia. “I guess this gives me an excuse to wear that hideous red sweater that my mom wants me to wear, again.”

“Wow.” She says in awe.

“It’s an Osborn tradition.” I sigh. “I find it sickening.”

“Cheer up, Harry. You know your mom is always into Christmas.” Felicia says. “Even Menken has the Christmas spirit.”

“That dude makes the Grinch look like a saint.” I deadpan as I grab the red sweater I got for Christmas last year from my locker. “How do I look?” He asks her as he looks at the sweater in total distress.

“CUTE!” Felicia squeals. “I love the sweater!”

“Then after I come back, I’ll give you the one my mom most likely bought for me as a present this year.” I tell her, rolling my eyes.

“Yay!” Felicia cheers. “I love your mom’s homemade sweaters.”

“Felicia, I completely blew that interview this morning. I can’t believe that I have to go home and spend Christmas with my parents up at the cabin. There is literally no where to hide.” I whine as Felicia starts to go through the files we are supposed to go through today. “This is supposed to be a special Christmas because my parents fixed up my grandma’s cabin. We’re going to be trapped within the confines of nature for a few days.”

“I’m sorry, Harry.” She says hugging me. “I wish I could come with you, but I have my own Christmas plans. Tom and I are spending our first holiday together.”

“Really?!” I say pulling away from her embrace. “He’s cute!”

“I saw him first!” She jokes with me.

We laugh.

“I still have one more chance for survival.” I tell her once we start working. “All I have to do is pray that Max makes a good impression.”

“Paperclips and staples in the offices, immediately.” Menken tells Felicia as he passes us.

“What?” Felicia asks.

“I said-”

“I know what you said!” Felicia interrupts. “I – Don’t you think that it’s a little too early for your parent to meet Max?”

“No.” I tell her as we make our way to the supply room. “It’s been a couple of months, and we’re really going strong. Besides, I literally have nothing to offer them at all. No husband, grandchildren - my dad already thinks that I’m asexual since I always have trouble dating and keeping a good man.”

“That’s sad, Harry.” Felicia tells me with a sad look on her face. “You’re using Max to get them off of your back, and that isn’t fair to either of you at all.”

“But he’s great at first impressions!” I argue weakly as I grab the staples. “I hope that my parents will like him. I don’t understand the problem that you have against him.”

“I guess elite jackasses aren’t my type.” Felicia says as she grabs the paperclips. “They aren’t yours either, if you ask me.”

I’m in shock when she says that.

“His family owns banks and he's – What’s wrong with wanting to date someone who’s wealthy and successful? I mean, he understands the pressure.” I retort.

“But it’s easy to be wealthy and successful if you’re born into wealth and handed success!” Felicia says. “You should know this better than anyone else, Harry. I know that you want to date someone who understands, but I think you should change it up a bit. I mean, everyone you’ve dated were very successful and massively wealthy, but they always used you for their own personal gain. I don’t want to see you get hurt again, Harry.”

She has a point.

The last one took all my money from my account without my knowledge, and he didn’t even tell him my information nor did I leave my information lying around.

Dick!

“Well, Max is coming at 1:00 pm sharp, so can you tone down your chronic bitch-itis? Please?” I beg her as we leave the supply room.

“Fine.” She relents. “But if this one hurts you in anyway shape or form, I will hunt him down.”

“Toner.” Menken says. “The printer needs toner.”

“I’ve got it.” I say as I make my way to the copy room.

**♂**

“We needed these documents on 8.5 x 14, not 8.5 x 11, _boy_.” One of the workers snaps at me.

“Well dammit, next time, be specific!” I snap as I grab the papers from him.

“Harry!” I hear a familiar voice ring though the halls a couple minutes later.

I turn around.

“Max!” I greet my boyfriend.

He looks at me and my sweater.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” He asks me condescendingly. “And when are you going to work here and be the big boss so we can go out on tons and tons of vacations?”

“When I am ready to take my place as CEO of Oscorp.” I tell him. “Now enough about that. Thank God you are here. After I’m done from here, we can head out to the cabin for the Christmas holiday. My parents cannot wait to meet you, Max.”

“Uh, yeah. About that….I am gonna pass on the whole holiday…thing.” Max tells me.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” I ask him angrily.

“Meeting your parents is on a whole other level, and I don’t think that we are there yet.”

“Oh, Uh-huh.” I say sarcastically. “You better get to that level in like….five minutes because my parents are expecting you to come home with me tonight!”

“Well, that is not happening, Osborn. I can’t hang with someone who’s not ready to be the big boss and earn big money.”

“Cocktails are at 6:15 tonight, so you can’t bail on me now, Max. I need you!”

“Yeah. That makes you sound desperate.” Max snorts.

“I can’t believe this!” I express loudly. “Why did you tell me that you were going to come home with me when you knew damn well that you weren’t going to come with me?”

“To make you feel good. Besides, we hadn’t had sex yet, so that wasn’t going to work for me at all.” Max says.

I slap him.

Hard.

“What the-”

“You know what?” I tell him. “Fuck you, fuck your stupid scarf, fuck your hairstyle, fuck your face, fuck your suit, fuck your shoes, fuck your car, fuck your parents, fuck your grandparents, fuck your sister, fuck your brother, fuck your dog and fuck your family business!” I tell him as I walk away from him.

“Harry, I-”

“Oh my, God. Oh my, God!” I repeat as if it were a mantra, ignoring Felicia as she's still calling me.

As I pass by my father’s office, I hear a man talking on the phone.

“I am totally sure about this!” The guy says. “I’ll let you know how it goes, but in the mean time, I will call you later. Bye.”

He hangs up his phone and pulls out a box.

“I can’t wait.” He says to himself as I look at him.

At least he’s going to make someone happy this holiday season.

“Hey, wake up!” Menken calls, snapping me out of my misery. “That man over there is here to pick up some paperwork pertaining to the spider venom.”

I make my way over to the man who’s admiring the ring.

“Can I help you?” I ask him miserably and absent-mindedly.

“Um….yes. I am here to get some information about spider venom for my colleague Dr. Curt Connors.” The guy says as he pockets the ring.

I’m frozen.

“Hello?” He says a few seconds later.

I walk away from him.

Can my day get any worse? I overslept, got stuck in traffic, arrived to my interview late, got turned down my Connors, got coffee on my shirt, and got dumped by Max. What else can go wrong?

“Harry, are you ok?” A worried Felicia asks me. “You’ve been frozen at the exact same spot for the last six minutes are you’re supposed to be on the road in like….now. Where’s Max?”

I simply look at her with sad eyes.

Suddenly, my phone rings.

“Who’s phone is that?” Menken asks.

I pull out my phone from my pocket.

“Hey, mom.” I say as I answer the call.

“Harry? I knew it. You haven’t left yet, have you?” She asks me.

“Sorry, mom.” I say, still out of it as I go retrieve my coat.

“I said 6:15 pm tonight, sharp!” She tells me sternly. “Are you trying to ruin Christmas? Couldn’t you just get here on time for Christmas at least once in your life? I mean-”

“We're leaving now!” I lie as I rush to my daddy’s office.

“Max is bringing dinner clothes, right?”

“Yeah. He’s wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, and a silver and gold tie with the words Merry Christmas on it in red.”

“Did you guys plan the red together? That is so cute!”

“No. It wasn’t planned, Mommy.”

“Get in the car.” She says before hanging up.

I go to the safe and grab the gun as I unlock it.

“I hope this works.” I say concocting this half-baked idea, rushing to the guy who’s here for the spider venom information.

“Here you go.” Felicia says handing the guy the information that he needed.

“Thanks. Merry Christmas.” He says. Before leaving the building.

He turns back, but I stop him.

“Excuse me.” He tells me.

“You’re not going back there.” I tell him with wide eyes.

“I just have to use the restroom.” He says.

“You’re coming with me.” I tell him.

“No.” He says slowly. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

I simply stare at him.

“I’m not exactly sure where you’re going with this, and that cute sweater,” He says looking at my sweater in complete awe. “But I-”

I pull my daddy’s gun out on him.

He stops talking.

 _‘Ha!’_ I cheer to myself.

“What the hell is that?!” He asks me.

“It’s called a gun, Brown Eyes.” I reply looking him in the eyes.

“Are you sure it’s not….fake?”

“Why would a company have a fake gun?” I ask him in a sassy tone.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Move it.” I tell him, pushing him to the nearest exit.

“Watch it!” He tells me as I look around, hoping that no one witnessed the stunt that I just pulled.

As soon as we reached about a foot away from my car, he slipped on the ice left over from the snowfall, effectively falling to the ground and knocking himself out, cold.

“For the love of God!” I exclaim nearly crying. _‘Can nothing go right today?!”_

I kneel down to tap his cheeks.

“Wake up! Wake up!” I plead, but he’s out like a nightlight.

I end up pulling him to the passenger side of my car after I secured and locked the gun before pocketing it in my coat.

“What else can possibly go wrong today?” I wonder as I put the car in drive.


	4. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Crazy Road Trip

Miraculously, I'm driving down the empty highway as my tears are flowing down my cheeks all while Peter is still knocked out. The bright side of the situation? I tied his hand to the handle thingy above the door and blind folded him. What also makes this good is the fact that I am able to drive down this empty highway as my eyes are blurry from all these tears due to the terrible day I’m having. God, I feel bad for kidnapping this man, but what else was I going to do? How is this going to work? God, I am so landing on Santa’s naughty list if my mom was here to witness my-

“Shit!” I say as I hit a pot hole and the guy wakes up.

He groans.

“Hi!” I tell him wiping my eyes and my cheeks.

“Huh?” He answered groggily and confused.

“Is your head all right?” I genuinely ask him. “You kinda hit your head hard.”

“What?” He asks confused.

 _‘Poor fellow.’_ I tell myself. “How about I take your blindfold off?” I offer as I pull over.

I take off the thick scarf I used as a blindfold and place it in the back.

“Better?” I ask him.

He simply looks at me.

“Hi.” I tell him as I start to drive again.

“Yeah.” He says.

It’s quiet for a moment, until-

“What the-” He says looking at his tied up hands. “I’m not sure what is going on here, but I can tell that this plan doesn’t seem very well planned out.”

I continue to drive, unwilling to admit that I haven’t planned out this half-baked plan.

“Face it: I am a slightly bigger guy who can overpower you.” He tells me.

“True.” I agree. “Unless you knock yourself out, first.” I tell him as I look at him as he glares at me. “Or I shoot you.” I tell him, pulling the gun out on him, smiling.

“I uh – you seem like a nice guy.” He tells me hesitantly. “Probably a little eggnog can help you relax.” He tells me as the gun is still in his face as I am driving down the road. “Come on.” He chuckles. “You’re not going to shoot me with that gun, are you?”

As I was about to answer, a dog abruptly runs across the street.

I yell out as I swerve onto the other side of the road, accidentally pulling the trigger.

“Ahh!” The guy yells as I almost shot off his manhood.

“Oh My God!” I exclaim, nearly about to cry as I get myself together, swerving back to the correct side of the road. “My God!” I exclaim once more as I look at the damaged passenger seat.

He looks at me with a shocked expression.

“I am so sorry!” I tell him, hoping I don’t break down and cry once more.

**⁂**

“So, here’s the deal.” I tell him about an hour and forty minutes later. “I will introduce you to my family as my boyfriend _‘Max’_ who unfortunately couldn’t make it.”

“I am not doing shit like that.” He tells me.

“Well guess what.” I tell him. “You don’t have a choice here, Carl.” I respond in a highly sassy manner.

“My name is Peter, ok? I-”

He stops talking and he suddenly smiles.

“Oh!” He says with a huge smile on his face. “Your boyfriend dumped you!” He says with glee.

 _‘Correction, I dumped him!’_ I want to tell him, but for some reason, I can’t.

“It all makes sense now. He dumped you like you were yesterday’s bad lunch.”

“No. I told you that he couldn’t make it.” I argue.

“Sure.” He says smiling. “You’re one of those man-hating types of men who can’t keep a man, especially during the holiday season, after being rejected time after time.”

 _‘Does this dude have a crystal ball or something?’_  I think disdainfully to myself as I keep my eyes on the road as he keep babbling.

“-And now, you’re taking it out on an innocent bystander!”

“What?!” I exclaim. “I am doing nothing of the sort!”

“Keep lying to yourself.” Peter tells me.

I simply huff as I notice the light for the gas tank turn on.

I sigh, wanting to slap the shit out of Peter being half right about my predicament.

A few minutes later, I see a gas station.

I pull into the station and stop at the fourth pump.

“Yes! A gas station.” Peter says awkwardly moving as his hands are still tied to the handle while I pull the keys out of the ignition. “At least someone can see me tied up in broad daylight.”

Fed up with my situation and Peter’s big mouth, I pull the scarf and tie it over his eyes once more.

“You know that this isn’t going to work forever, right? You can’t hold the gun to my head during Christmas dinner! I am going to tell your family exactly who I am when we get there, and then I will tell them how crazy you are and-”

I start to search his pockets.

“Hey! You’re getting a bit too personal here!” Peter tells me, but at the moment I really couldn’t care less.

“No phone?” I ask him.

“I left it in my coat when took it off. At Oscorp. Before I was kidnapped!”

I smile at this for some reason before I exit the car.

“What is this stuff made of?” I hear him ask as I make my way into the little store to buy gas.

“Hello.” I greet the elderly man behind the cash register.

“Hello.” He greets.

I quickly grab a bottle of rum, a six pack of beer, a bag of chips and a party sized bag of barbecue Lays, before going to the checkout stand.

“All of this and $35 on four please.” I tell him handing him a hundred dollar bill.

“Alrighty.” He tells me, ringing up the items.

“Thanks.” I tell him.

Almost a minute later, he hands me my change.

“Here you go.” He says putting my items in a bag.

“Thank you.” I tell him. “Happy holidays!”

“I usually don’t do this, but it’s been a slow day. I’ll help you pump the gas into your car.”

“Oh, no!” I tell him. “You don’t have to do that, sir!”

“But I want to.” He says walking towards the door. “Don’t deny one of my few request while I’m still in the land of the living.”

“It really isn’t necessary.” I argue weakly as I follow him towards the door.

“What’s going on here?” He asks me as he sees Peter’s hands tied up and blind folded.

“I uh – That’s my boyfriend, Peter.” I lie. “I’m surprising him for the holidays by taking him on a little get away for the holidays. It’ll be a holiday to remember, filled with the tie-me-up, tie-me-down, kind of thing.”

“A wild weekend, huh?” He asks me as he strokes his chin. “Come with me!”

“Oh, I would love to, nut I really don’t have time.” I say, rushing off to my car as he steps back into the little store.

 _‘Karma is going to get my ass, big time.’_ I say to myself as Peter is talking to me while I put the bag in the car. _‘Just my luck. I picked up someone who talks too damn much.’_

“And I-”

I slam the door, effectively cutting Peter off as I start to pump gas in the tank.

I sigh heavily as I try not to cry.

“Here you are, young man.” The old man says.

He hands me a pair of red, fuzzy, handcuffs.

“Aww.” I say. “Thanks. I love these!” I honestly tell him.

“No problem.” He tells me as the tank is full.

“Now, you better watch out or else I’m coming after you next.” I joke with him as I put the pump back.

He laughs.  

“Merry Christmas!” I yell as I get into my car.

He simply smiles at me as he walks back to the little mart.

“Ok. This kidnapping has gotten a little more professional.” I tell Peter as I untie his hands from the handle above the door and handcuff him.

“Great.” He says sarcastically.

“Slightly more comfy now?” I ask him as I uncover his eyes.

“More like humiliated.” He answered.

“So long, young man.” The old man yells as I pull out of the gas station. “Have fun you lucky little bastard!”

I can only smile.

**⁂**

“Peter, I would like to apologize to you.” I tell him in complete honesty as I open the bag of chips about half an hour later. “I apologize for being sassy towards you, nearly shooting off your dick, kidnapping you.”

He simply glares angrily at me.

“Chips?” I offer.

He takes some from the bag, without thanking me.

 _‘Rude ass, motherfucker!’_ I wanna say, but his anger is pretty much justified because of my actions, so I have to let this slide.

“Thank you. You’re very kind.” He says sarcastically a few minutes later.

“Ok.” I say. “It’s safe to say that we should share a few things about each other to make _us_ believable.” I supply. “You’re like an biologist that works with your father.”

He doesn’t answer me.

“Ok, I’ll take that as a yes.” I say popping a chip in my mouth. “Hmm, your parent’s bought you your first house, sail and golf – maybe a 14 handicap – and you’re in a fraternity during your college years.”

He still doesn’t answer me.

“So I’ll take your silence as a yes.” I tell him.

“Ten, not 14.” He begrudgingly admits to me.

“Yes! I finally know something other than your name.” I tell him. “Well, let’s see what I can tell you about myself. I live in a crappy loft, I love painting and volunteering, I work at a small mom and pop shop, I am supposed to take over for my dad at the company, but I am not quite ready yet, I bombed my interview at Columbia today, I don’t golf, and I dumped my opportunist boyfriend because he was materialistic and greedy. That pretty much sums it up.”

Peter simply ignores me.

 _‘Seventeen more minutes, and we’ll be there.’_ I tell myself. _'Please let this work!'_


	5. Meeting "Max"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Parents Meet His Boyfriend "Max" For The First Time.

I pull up behind my parents car at the cabin.

"Ahh, cabin, sweet, cabin." I say as I try and fix my hair, looking in the rear-view mirror.

Peter rolls his eyes as he huffs.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I tell him.

"Great." He says sarcastically as I grab my bag and exit the car.

 _'Please let this work.'_ I pray to myself as I open the door and enter the cabin.

It's nice and warm in here.

I can see the stockings hanging by the fireplace, Christmas lights all over, and Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ is currently blasting through the cabin with my dad singing along to the song.

"Oooh! My baby is home!" My mom greets as she suddenly ambushes me and squeezes the life out of me. "Honey! Our little boy is here!"

My dad runs from one of the rooms and greets me with a handshake and a hug.

"Mom, why are you crying? We just saw each other a few days ago." I tell her as my parents are squeezing me.

They pull away from me.

"Harry! What did you do to your hair?" She asks me, noticing that it isn't in it's normal, signature style.

"Don't ask." I tell her.

"It seems like you were having sex because it looks wild." She tells me.

"Mom!" I exclaim. "That's embarrassing. Daddy, make her stop!" I say hiding in my daddy's chest. "And how do you know what sex hair looks like?"

"We watch porn." My dad supplies nonchalantly.

"Norman!"

"What? He asked."

"And why would you - never mind." I say disturbed from their confession.

"Ooh!" My mom exclaims, cooing at my sweater. "That's one hot sweater, right babe?"

"Mom." I whine.

"I think it's too much." My dad says. "So what happened, today?"

"Everything!" I tell him honestly trying not to cry. "I woke up early, but the elevator got stuck, there was a car accident on the way to Columbia, security escorted me off the premises, some jerk knocked into me and spilled my coffee…."

"Ouch." My daddy says. "Normally I would say that this is a bad reflection on me, but life happens."

"I'm sorry, daddy." I tell him, hanging my head.

"There are other places where I know some people." He says lifting my chin up with his finger so he can look me in the eyes. "They still owe me favors so-"

"Thank you, daddy." I tell him, hugging him tightly.

"Can we not talk about business? Please?" My mom asks.

"Fine." My dad and I respond.

"So, where's Max?" My dad asks.

"Oh, he's in the car." I say, forgetting about Peter.

"Bring him in!" My mom says. "We don't want the poor thing to freeze to death. Shame on you, Theo!"

"I will." I say. "But before I do, you know how dad gives people tells lame jokes to the staff at the restaurant and people give him a fake smile or laugh?"

"My jokes are funny!" Norman defends.

"Dad, the last time you told a joke, people rolled their eyes. I even rolled my eyes."

"That's just rude." My dad says.

"Then tell me a joke." I tell him.

"What did the disco ball tell the lamp?" My dad asks.

"What did the lamp say?" I ask.

"Don't be shady, it's time to disco!" My dad says, laughing at his own joke.

"Totally not a dad joke, daddy." I say sarcastically. "It was timeless."

He tries to spank me with his towel, but he misses.

My mommy laughs at us.

"Anyway, as I was saying, he kinda feels awkward when he's put on spot he puts on this whole _'Why am I here? I don't want to be here at all'_ or _'I've been kidnapped'_ act." I say.

My parents look at me quizzically.

"It's kinda like dad's joke, so-"

"I got it." My mom says.

"You too?" My dad asks, feigning in shock.

"I'll make it up to you later." She says seductively.

"Can you two stop being disgusting and just laugh along?" I ask them. "Please?"

"Okay, sweetheart."

"Now, go get your boyfriend. We don't want him to freeze to death." My dad says.

"Ok, but please don't tell him any of your embarrassing dad jokes." I beg. "This guy is really cute and I don't want him to be scared, yet."

"Alright." My dad says. "Go get him."

"I'll be back." I say as I turn on my heels to get Peter out of my car.

As I get to my car, I spot Peter going though my glove compartment.

"There's not a damn thing that can help you get out of those handcuffs." I tell him as I open his door.

He shuts the glove compartment closed and he puts his hands on his lap.

"Alright, let's go." I tell him pulling out the key to the handcuffs.

"No! I'm not going in there with you. I don't fuck with you like that."

"Fine. Stay here are freeze to death." I tell him. "I will enjoy the warm, toasty cabin as I drink hot chocolate and sit in the presence of human beings."

"On second thoughts, get me out of this car." He tells me after thinking about the ultimatum i just gave him. "I can't wait to end this charade anyway."

I unlock his handcuffs and he pushes me out of the way and he sprints into the cabin.

I chase him.

As I step into the house, I spot him looking at my parent.

"Max!" My mother greets, hugging him. "You're the first boyfriend that I actually approve of, and that's just excluding looks.

"MOM!" I exclaim, wanting to cry out of embarrassment.

"Yeah!" My dad says, shaking Peter's hand once my mother stops smothering him. "We always met these weirdos who dyed their hair pink, had blue nose piercings and thought that tofu, cotton balls and BBQ sauce made for a delicious meal."

"Oh my God." I say face-palming myself.

"At least you're not an innie because my son here threw up watching straight porn." My dad says as my mom laughs at the memory.

"DADDY!" I whine.

That was a bad memory.

"Look." Peter starts. "I don't know how to say this without sounding horrible, but this son of yours is a raging lunatic. He held me at gun point, kidnapped me, and brought me to this cabin as his boyfriend."

My parents simply stare at him for a moment before they start cracking up like loons.

"I see what you mean!" My dad exclaims. "You really did choose a good one! I approve!"

"Why are you laughing?" A confused Peter asks my parents. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Mm-hmm." My mom hums, nodding her head as my dad is still laughing.

"Your flesh and blood kidnapped me, which makes him a criminal!" Peter argues.

"Yes, he is!" My mom says, unknowingly playing along with this story. I am so going to hell for this.

Peter simply looks at my parents, wondering what the hell is wrong with them.

"Let me get you some eggnog." My mom tells him.

"What is the matter with you people?" Peter asks my laughing parents as my mom walks towards the kitchen. "Are you guys crazy or something?!"

"Alright, babe. That's enough." I tell him, trying to calm him down.

"Have a seat, sweetie." My mom yells. "I'll be back with your eggnog, Max!"

"And my name is not Max!" Peter yells.

"He does that too." I tell my dad.

"And I will not sit down!" Peter says.

"While you stand there and argue, I will help mom with the eggnog." I say patting his shoulder before I walk away from Peter and my daddy.

"Come on." I hear my dad say. "Have a seat with me, son."

"Mommy? Can I be the key master this year?" I ask her as I help her find a cup.

"Really?" She asks me as she gets the eggnog from the fridge. "You hate being the key master."

"Well, I'm with Max now, and I feel a change coming." I lie.

Karma level at this point?

Maybe 30% at this rate?

"Well, does this change include handling your grandma?" My mom asks. "You know how she gets before drinking any type of alcohol. That stroke really did a number on her."

"Isn't she like 5000 years old?" I ask semi-sarcastically.

"Yes, but she's still so strong." She responds semi-sarcastically, pouring Peter's eggnog in the cup.

"Well, considering what I've been through, what else can go wrong?" I challenge.

My mom sighs.

She walks over to a drawer near the stove.

"I'm trusting you." She tells me as she hands me a small bag.

As I turn, I spot Peter outside.

He's trying to open both of the car doors, but he can't them open.

"HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" I faintly hear him yell out.

As I am about to leave the kitchen, I hang by the threshold as I hear Peter talking to my dad.

"Sir, I can get this situation straightened out, if we talked just you and I."

"Grammar too? I am really impressed with you, Max!" My dad compliments.

"Do you have a cellphone?" Peter asks him.

"Nope." My dad says. "We are always disconnected from all electronics when we are on holiday. The only person who has all of our phones and keys would be the key master."

Suddenly, the door opens.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A girl yells.

"And Happy Fucking New Year!" A guy yells out.

My other best friends are here!

My weird best friends who call my parents mom and dad, but best friends nonetheless.

"The gang is here!" My dad yells. "Gwen! Flash! You guys look good!"

My mom passes me with a tray filled with cups.

"Gwen! You look good!" My mom compliments. "How's everything going?"

"It's going well." She greets as she hugs my mom. "I lost seven pounds."

"Fantastic!" My mom says placing the tray on the coffee table. "Flash, you're looking handsome!"

"Thank you, thank you!" He says hugging my mom.

"Em, you've truly outdone yourself this year!" Gwen says. "Can I hire your designer for my future wedding, Ma?"

"Sure, but I'll have to charge you extra since I decorated the place." My mom says.

"No way! You decorated this place by yourself?!" Gwen asks.

"Yup. After the run of _Cinderella_ finished up on Broadway, I came and decorated the place."

"Wow! I thought that you took Norman's money from his yearly vacation budget." Flash jokes.

"Hey!" Norman says, smiling.

"Just kidding, pops." He says.

"Where's Liz?" My mom asks Flash.

"Well, unfortunately, she couldn't get this week off. Luckily for me, I was able to get this week and next week off, Ma."

"Oh." My mom says sadly. "Well, at least we have you two here."

"I know." Flash says. "Hey, Blondie!" He greets me as Gwen is hugging me.

He hugs me once Gwen pulls away.

"Look at this hair. Who've you been banging?" He asks me.

"No one." I tell him.

"Oh, before I forget, we have company." My mom says. "Flash, Gwen, this is Harry's boyfriend, Max."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Max." Flash says, holding his hand out to shake Peter's hand.

"I am not his boyfriend!" Peter yells out, declining Flash's handshake.

I simply look at the poor man, feeling sorry for him.

"I met this-this weirdo when he put a gun in my face and kidnapped me to wherever we are right now!" Peter says as my daddy is trying so hard not to laugh.

"I guess I should be embarrassed." I admit, knowing that no one will get that.

My mom starts cackling while my dad starts laughing like crazy.

"AH! He's like your dad, telling people corny jokes and stories!" Gwen says.

"I like him." Flash says.

Suddenly, Peter pulls Flash aside to explain the situation, but he fails miserably.

"Where's the eggnog?" Flash yells as he makes his way back to the main room.

"Babe, come get some eggnog. It's Christmas!" I yell to Peter.

He looks at me with disdain, but he accepts.

"Oh, let's take your stuff upstairs!" My dad says as Peter takes a sip of eggnog.

I take my bag and we follow my parents up the stairs.

"So, Harry, you can take this room-" My mom says showing me my usual room when we stay up here. "And Max, you can-"

"Mommy, I am 28 years old. I will sleep with my boyfriend in the same room, end of story." I tell her.

"Oh." My mom responds, visibly offended.

My dad leans and whispers something in her ear.

"Ooooh! You're right!" She says happily, perking right back up.

I look at him and he's....smiling.

In fact they're grinning at me and Peter.  

What did he tell her?

"Thanks, Mommy." I say as I take Peter by the hand and lead him into my room.

I can hear my parents giggling.

What are they up to?

**♂**

Later that night, I get ready for bed, pulling out an extra set of pajamas out for Peter.

"Here you go." I tell him. "I brought an extra toothbrush that you can have." I say as I give him the stuff.

He takes the clothes and heads to the bathroom.

I lay in my bed as he’s changing.

"You better be used to sharing the same space with someone." Peter tells me as he lies in bed with me, getting ready to turn in after a long day. "Your jail buddies Jackson and Alex will be locked up with the infamous Norman Osborn's son."

"Peter, if I cuddle with you, will you finally shut the hell up and relax?" I ask him.

"Mark my words, Osborn. I **_WILL_** find a way out of here, and I promise you that." Peter tells me. "The only thing that keeps me happy is the fact that when you get arrested for kidnapping me, the man I admire most, will find out that his son will have a mugshot, disgracing him."

"You know, I think you should try and make the most out of this holiday because there's no way out of here. As the key master, I have all the phones and the keys, so you're trapped here until we leave. If you're thinking about looking for them, don't even try because I have hidden them so well that I don't even remember where I put them." I confess. "So if you don't want to cuddle in this cold weather, then I suggest that you get some sleep, have a bit of fun this Christmas with me, and after we're done, you can move on, _babe_."

Peter grunts and turns his back towards me.

I turn off the light and do the same to him.

This is going to be a long Christmas I think to myself as I silently say my usual night time prayer.


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Interesting Parksborn Morning.

Sometime during the middle of the night, I roll over and Peter is gone.

“Crap!” I exclaim and I jump out of bed. I start searching for him all over the house but he isn’t there.

I start searching for the keys. About 20 minutes later I find the keys in a vase by my dad’s bookshelf.

I’m off to find Peter.

Well, as soon as I find a comfy, warm jacket, a beanie and some gloves.

 **♂**

I’ve been driving carefully through this snowfall, enjoying the heat circulating in my car, praying that I am going to find Peter.

“Come on, please let me find this man.” I chant relentlessly.

A few minutes later, I see someone trudging through the snow.

It’s Peter.

I catch up to him and roll the passenger’s side window down.

"I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from at the moment, but you've been walking for what, approximately an hour and a half? According to my speedometer, you've walked nearly 2 miles, and I hate to break this to you, but the next nearest gas station is 18 miles from away, so you do the math.” I tell him from inside my warm and toasty vehicle.

"I'd rather die from the tundra from this goddamn snow." Peter responds angrily, visibly shaking from the cold weather.

“Look, why don't you come back to the house? I'll make you some tea with bourbon in it, or some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows on it? Please?" I beg  ~~my~~  Peter. “Pretty please, Pete?" Suddenly he stops and turns to look directly at me, anger flashing through his eyes.

"Fine!" He says begrudgingly.

"Yes! Score one for Harry Osborn!" I cheer happily as he finally decided entered my car.

"You...are...the...fucking...devil!" He sneered angrily.

 _‘If looks can kill…’_  I thought to myself before I started to drive again.

A few minutes later, we are back at the cabin.

“So, hot chocolate?” I ask him as I turn the car off.

He glares out the windshield, and exits the car without even acknowledging me and marches right back in the house.

“Well, at least I offered.” I tell myself as I exit my own car.

**♂**

The next morning, I woke up, got dressed and made my way to the living. As I am about to sit down next to my dad’s empty arm chair, my phone rings.

“Why?” I silently ask myself as I rush towards my jacket that is hanging by the front door. Only Felicia would call at a bad time. It never fails.

At least no one can hear my phone ringing or vibrating loudly.

I put on my jacket and I step outside.

“Hello?”

“Hey it's me, Baby Cakes.” Felicia greets. “What happened to you yesterday? You looked kinda strange and then I turned around and you were gone. Are you OK?”

“Yeah! I'm fine!” I hurriedly tell her.

“Mm-hmm.” She hums, obviously nor believing a word out of my mouth.

“Well... Not exactly fine. I think I had a little bit of a nervous breakdown.” I confess to her.

“I didn't know they came in sizes.” She tried to joke.

“Oh, Felicia, I did something **_HORRIBLE_ _!_** ” I confess.

“How bad?” She asks me.

“I kidnapped the one dude who needed the files for Dr. Connors.” I bashfully admit.

“You what?!” She exclaimed in horror.

“Long story short, because it’s a long one, I kidnapped him and passed him off as my boyfriend Max after I dumped him for being materialistic. At this moment, it’s not that big of a deal as I have other things to worry about, like keeping this charade up.”

 _“Not that big of a deal?!”_ Felicia exclaims to me. She is not happy with me. Just imagine my parent’s reaction to this. “Harry, you have to let him go right now! His girlfriend was looking for him yesterday!”

“Oh, no! Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious! She came in yesterday after you left. The bitch was one rude ass slut who has no manners.”

“How did the conversation go?” 

 **♀**  

_A uppity bitch walks into Oscorp, blatantly keeping her nose up in the air when everyone who passes her greets her, but she ignores them_

_“Ah, you, Blitzen.” She says to Felicia in a condescending tone._

_“Excuse you?” Felicia challenges._

_“My name is Michelle, I'm looking for my boyfriend Peter. Peter is, handsome, nice dimples, brown eyes, sarcastic…”_

_“Handsome, nice dimples - don't see him. Maybe this is his way of dumping you.” Felicia tells Michelle with a smile on her face._

_Michelle is offended._

**♀**

“Yikes! I can’t believe I kidnapped her man!” I tell my friend. “And what’s worse than that is the fact that he was going to propose to her!”

“Well, what are you going to do? You can’t keep him until after Christmas! Peter is not a puppy!”

“I know! Don’t make me feel bad!” I tell her wanting to disappear from this cabin and into a warm sunny place in the west coast. “I haven’t thought that far ahead, but I will definitely figure out this shitty plan.”

“You better or else you’ll be in the grand slammer for a long time.” Felicia warns.

“Well, I better go.” I tell her. “And please pray for me.”

“I will.”

“Merry Christmas.” I tell her before hanging up.

I take a deep breath, regain my composure and walk back into the cabin.

“Harry!” My mom greets. “Join us! You’re just in time for breakfast.”

“Thanks.” I tell her as I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and pour some coffee into it.

“You didn’t sleep in those clothes did you, honey?” My mom asks Peter.

“Um, no because I’ve been trying to tell you that-”

“Oh! You know what? We were in such a hurry that we forgot his suitcase!” I lie.

“I did!” He says. “I left it at Oscorp when I was grabbing those files. Maybe I should call someone about that, _babe_. Could I borrow your phone please?”

“Phone? What phone?” I ask him. “I didn’t bring my phone, _baby_.”

“Then why is your pocket glowing?” He says looking at my left pants pocket.

My mom looks.

“Harry! You were supposed to put that away!” My mom reprimands.

Peter smirks at my dismay.

Fucking bastard sold me out!

“I forgot.” I lie.

I am so going to hell. What is the karma level at this point?

45% or what?

“I’ll go find something, sweetheart.” My mom tells him. “Max, Flash and Normie always leave spare clothes here when we come up here, so you might be in luck. When I find them, I’ll give them to you so I can wash your clothes.”

“Thank you, mam.” Peter smiles.

She exits the kitchen.

Peter stares at me.

I stare back.

“Give me the phone.” He says.

“Make me, _babe_.” I taunt.

“Give it!” He says loudly.

“Not in the kitchen, boys!” My dad shouts. “There’s a bedroom for that! And I hope you use protection. Or not!”

We ignore my dad.

Peter tries to grab the phone from me, but I snatch the phone back.

He starts to chase me around the island counter.

“I ran cross country in high school.” I tell Peter.

“And I played football, and my name was Thunder and Lightning.” Peter tells me.

“Oooh! I’m scared of the ol’ Thunder and Lightning.” I sass back.

He stops chasing me.

I look to my right and I spot a mallet.

“I was also good at Home Ec.” I tell him.

“Really?” He taunts. “I think that’s useful.”

“Yup, and I loved making baked chicken cutlets.” I tell him.

He catches on as he reaches for the mallet; however I grab the mallet first.

“You wouldn’t – don’t you dare-”

I start smashing my phone like crazy.

Peter squeaks.

“Done and done.” I tell him as I throw my destroyed phone into the trash.

“I hate you.”

“Well, my phone is broken in a hundred different pieces and there is no way to repair it at all, _babe_.” I tell him as he looks crestfallen.

“Here you go, Max.” My mom says handing Peter some clothes.

“Thank you.” He says, giving her a fake smile as I blow him a kiss.

Checkmate....for now.


	7. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Grandma Arrives At The Cabin As Norman And Peter Bond

My daddy, friends and I are all sitting at the table eating breakfast, joking and talking among ourselves as my mom is looking for something in the kitchen.

“Where is it?” I hear her ask herself as Peter comes out of the room, wearing one of Flash’s silver and gold beanie, a loose black and gold shirt paired with one of my dad’s pants. Everything looked good, but the pants were ill-fitting on him.

“Morning, Max! Join us!” My dad says.

Peter grimly smiles when-

“NO!” My mom exclaims angrily as she slams the cupboard shut.

We all look at her in shock.

“I forgot the canola oil. How could that have happened?” She asks.

We all stare at her.

She leans forward gripping the edge of the sink.

“I’ll be happy to go to the store and get a bottle of oil for you.” Peter supplies with a shit-eating grin on his face.

My mom looks up and smiles at Peter.

I know what this bastard is doing.

He’s a smart one.

“No, I can do that, Mommy.” I say as I stand up from my spot at the table and step in between Peter and my mom. “I think it would be rude to send a guest out, especially when we’re spending the holidays together.”

“It is a long drive.” My mom sighs.

“No problem at all, I swear.” Peter says.  
  
What a clever bastard. 

“Well, if you really want to.” My mom says.

“I really want to.” Peter says.

“In that case, thank you so much, sweetheart!” She says hugging Peter. “You know what, honey? Norman will go with you for some company.”

“Mom, no-”

“Harry, I really need the oil to make some fried chicken later on for dinner.” My mom tells me. “Beside, this will give them an opportunity for the two important men in your life to bond.”

“Mom!”

“Harold Theopolis!” She reprimands.

“Come on, Max.” My dad says as I see him standing up from his spot at the table. “Let’s get some stuff.”

Peter sends a shit-eating grin my way before turning on his heels and walking towards my dad.

“You can go get the keys.” My mom tells me.

“Fine.” I say as I leave the kitchen.

“Thank you!” She yells to my dad and Peter as she spanks my butt.

I need to up my game.

 **♂**

“So, have you considered putting in a perm since you like unruly hair?” Gwen asked me as I have just finished fixing up my hair in its signature hairstyle.

“I can see that.” My mom says as she is prepping the chicken. “We know how much you love unruly hair, and Max has a good amount of it on his head.”

Honestly, I never noticed since I never looked at Peter very closely.

I can only tell you the color of his eyes.

Brown.

Like Bambi.

“Well, at least you don’t look so desperate anymore, and I for one, am happy that you found a good looking one. After all, I do think that you were trying too hard.”

“So, how are the guys at law school?” My mom asks Gwen.

“I’ve been on date here and there.”

“Gwen!”

“I didn’t say that I slept with them, Ma. I just went out on dinner dates and that’s it. I have some standards that other girls should exercise.”

“I know.”

“I do, however, want to know how Harry hooked up with Max!” Gwen says as she looks so excited.

“Indeed!” My mom says as she washes her hands. “He is so handsome!”

“Well, I didn’t give him much of a choice.” I honestly tell them.

My mom and Gwen giggle.

“I don’t know, but something about him seems….right. Don’t mess this one up, Harry because I have a good feeling about this one. You’re father too. All those other suitors were horrible.”

“They weren’t that bad.” I respond.

“Didn’t you say that one of your exes got arrested for being a bigamist on Valentine’s Day?”

“Way to bring that up.” I deadpan as Gwen starts laughing.

“I’m serious though. Compared to all of your other suitors, Max is well-spoken, successful, handsome-”

“You already said handsome.” I point out.

“So what’s your point?” My mom asks nonchalantly. “Anyway, your father really likes him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He told me that Max reminds him of himself when he was younger.” My mom told me. “I’m just happy that they are bonding. I’m also happy that you found the one.”

“I can’t wait to be your maid of honor!” Gwen squeals.

What is going on here? These people are crazy! There’s no way that Peter is the one for me at all. I don't see it at all. This is just a temporary fix until we go back to civilization.

 **♂**

A few minutes later there is a loud knock at the door.

I rush to the door and open it.

“Hello?”

“Where the fuck are we, my favorite grandchild?” My grandma asks me as she steps in the cabin with her luggage. “I’m freezing my ass off.” She says hugging me.

“Well-”

“Ah, don’t answer that.” My grandma says as she takes off her fluffy hat. 

“I’ll take your stuff to the room.”  
  
“Thanks, sweetheart.” She says presumably walking to the kitchen getting ready to look for the liquor.  

God, I love this woman.

This is going to be interesting.


	8. Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's Two Mishaps

“You have that piece, right?” Gwen asks Flash.

“Yup. Here you go.” She says.

“And here’s mine.” He says, handing her his piece of the puzzle that they were both working on.

I simply stare at them as they are being friendly with one another.

They’re never this friendly when they are competing to finish a puzzle.

Nearly forty minutes later, Peter and my dad get back to the cabin.

“Hey! How did it go?” I ask.

“Oh, it went smoothly.” Peter responded snappishly.

As he moves to sit next my grandma –

Rip.

The ill-fitting pants rip.

Everyone looks at him.

“Uh-oh.” Flash says as he smirks.

Peter stands up as I cover my mouth with my hands, trying not to laugh.

My grandma is having a good time checking out Peter’s ass.

“My, my! Just like Ryan Philippe! What a nice, firm-”

“Grandma!” I exclaim as I am taking a peek at Peter’s ass as well.

It actually looks.....firm. 

“Delores Lyman.” She says sticking out her hand towards Peter, smiling like Sylvester when he has _“captured”_ Tweety Bird.

“Nice to meet you.” Peter says.

“Come on, bro.” Flash says. “I have some extra clothes that I can give you.” He says as he stands up.

“Thanks, man.” Peter says as he and Flash walk towards Flash’s room.

Gwen, my mom, my grandma and I start laughing like school girls as we check out Peter’s ass.

“I didn’t like those pants anyway.” My dad says. “But I do think that Christmas has came a couple days early for my son, don’t you think?”

I’m pretty sure that I start blushing like crazy.

“So how was it with Max?” I ask him.

“It wasn’t too bad considering our little mishap.” My dad says. 

**♂**

_Norman is driving down the road to the little gas store, humming along to Jingle Bells._

_“Sing with me?”_ _Norman_ _asks._

_Both men start singing Christmas songs for a while._

_“So, what are your intentions for the new year that is coming?”_ _Norman_ _asks as he stops singing._

_“I hope to get married.” Peter supplies happily._

_“That is great!”_

_“It’ll be a summer wedding, with the honeymoon in the_ _Bahamas_ _.”_

_“That sounds really good. How many kids do you plan on having?”_

_“Either two or three. I haven’t really decided yet. I like the number two because it’ll even us out, but three seems like a better number because I always wanted a noisy house, plus three kids will fill up the back seat of a car.”_

_“That is certainly a plan.”_

_“What about you, Mr. Osborn?”_

_“Call me Norman or dad.”_ _Norman_ _says. “In college, I studied chemistry and electrical engineering. I met Emily while I was at college and we started going out. We got married a couple years later and she gave birth to Harry.”_

_“Wow. That’s great!” Peter says. “I wish I had married my college sweetheart.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“I left him after I found out that he cheated on me with on of my ex-girlfriends who got pregnant with his child, after she aborted our child.”_

_“I’m sorry about that.”_

_“I don’t worry about that anymore.”_

_“That’s great. Show the world that Peter Parker is a strong man who doesn’t take shit from people. We need more people like you in this world.”_

_“Thanks. So how did you build Oscorp?”_

_“In my adulthood, I got some help from one of my college professor’s, Mendel Stromm. He co-founds the firm Oscorp Industries and establishes myself as owner and president.”_

_“You could do that?” Peter asked in awe._

_“It took a lot of work, but it’s possible. I’m getting ready to retire, so I’m just waiting on Harry to take over for me. I am ready to spend a lot more time with my beautiful wife.”_

_They stop at the little mart where Harry put gas in his car._

_Peter jumped out of the car once_ _Norman_ _cut the engine off._

_“Yes! I’m gonna be saved!” Peter quietly tells himself as he makes his way into the shop._

_“Calm down, son!”_ _Norman_ _chuckles._

_“Sir, you have to help me.” Peter tells the old man who gave Harry the fuzzy handcuffs. “I have been kidnapped.”_

_“Let me take a wild guess.” The old man says as he gets out of his seat. “By that handsome young man in the red Christmas sweater?”_

_“Yes!” Peter exclaimed as_ _Norman_ _entered the shop. “Thank God you remember!”_

_“And he handcuffed you and blind folded you.”_

_“Yes, that’s exactly what happened!”_

_“And he asks you to spank him while you do naughty things to him in bed, right?” The old man says suggestively as he starts thrusting his hips in the air._

_“That’s just disgusting.” Peter says, disturbed by the old man’s actions._

_“Canola oil.”_ _Norman_ _says._

 _Peter looks at him quizzically as he notices the items in_ _Norman_ _’s arms._

 _“I grabbed a bottle of rum, a six pack of root beer, a bag of chips tortilla chips with some salsa and a bag of barbecue Lays. Oh, damn! I forgot the lube!”_ _Norman_ _says. “While I’m at it, I’ll grab the extra virgin olive oil. Em’s favorite oil.”_

_‘Like father, like son.’ Peter thinks to himself as he looks the items on the counter._

_“What does that even mean? How can something or someone be extra virgin?”_ _Norman_ _asks the older man._

_“Beats me, but I know that I’m not a virgin!” The old man jokes and Norman laughs._

_“That’s a good one!”_ _Norman_ _says. “Well, the wifey loves to have everything lathered up in oil. Luckily for me, I don’t have a problem with that.”_

_“Have I seen you somewhere around here before?” The man asks._

_“No, but you’ve probably seen my son with this young man here.”_ _Norman_ _says as he puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder._

_“That’s why you’re so familiar!” The old man says. “I gave him some fuzzy handcuffs when he and this young man came through yesterday. Your son was going to tie this man up and have a passionate time.”_

_“You have anymore handcuffs?”_ _Norman_ _asks._

_“Last pair.” The man says._

_“I’ll take ‘em.” Norman says with glee._

_The man rings the items up and puts them in a bag._

_“Thank you. Merry Christmas.”_ _Norman_ _says._

_“Likewise.” The man says._

_After they were done, Norman and Peter leave the shop and head to the car._

_Suddenly, Peter runs back inside._

_“Listen old man! I am not leaving until you help me! I’m gonna jump over this damn counter and use that phone!”_

_The old man pulls out his rifle._

_“You won’t be causing any trouble here, you nut!” The old man exclaims. “Now back that ass up, nice and slow.”_

_Peter huffs and leaves the shop._  

**♂**

_“So, how did-” Peter asks before he reaches over the console and begins steering the wheel._

_Both men start to yell and scream as the car is going out of control on the empty road._

_They hit a cat that’s crossing the road._

_The car violently swerves from left and right as Peter yells-_

_“Let go,_ _Norman! I gotta get out of here!”_

 _Suddenly,_ _Norman_ _puts an arm around Peter’s neck._

_“Calm down, son!”_

_“I just want to go home!” Peter chokes out._

_“Trust me, I know.”_ _Norman_ _supplies. “It’s simply best to remember that when you get married, it’s going to be an 80/20 relationship. They’ll be many good times when you’re married, and other times, it’ll pass.”_ _Norman_ _finishes as he lifts his arm from Peter’s neck._

_Peter coughs violently._

_“You have a tight grip.” He says after he stops coughing._

_“Don’t you forget it.”_ _Norman_ _says. “If you harm my little boy, it’ll be a lot worse than this.”_

  **♂**

“You hit a cat?” I asked. 

“Well, I was going to find the owners, but had I done that, the police would’ve thought that I was selling pussy.” Norman snorts.

“Daddy!”


	9. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Calls For Help.

“Here you go, Max.” Flash says handing Peter several pairs of brand new jeans.

“Thanks.”

He looks over at the desk.

“You have a phone?” Peter asks.

“Yeah.” Flash snorts. “I keep it to myself because I know how Emily acts when it comes to phones during the holiday.”

“Can I please borrow it for a moment?” Peter asks. “I need to make an important call.”

“Sure.” Flash says handing Peter his phone.

“Thanks!” Peter says, taking Flash’s phone, and scurrying out of the room.

He rushes to the downstairs bathroom and shuts the door. He locks the door and puts the clothes down on the little bar. He turns the phone on, and starts punching in a number.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Peter yells as he lifts the phone to his ear.

“Hurry up in there, Hot Buns!” Delores yells.

 _‘Hi, you’ve reached my voicemail.’_ Peter hears.

“Dammit!” Peter exclaims in frustration as he hangs up.

He calls Michelle’s house.

“Mia, get the phone.” Michelle’s mom orders condescendingly as she is lying by the pool side with cucumber slices covering her eyes.

Mia, the maid, simply gives her a dirty look and gives her boss the phone.

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Jones!” Peter exclaims. “It’s Peter!”

“Ah, hello dah-ling!” She greets as Mia is pulling the expensive tray away from Mrs. Jones’s reach. “Merry Christmas!”

“I’ve been looking for Michelle, but I don’t have time for that! Listen, I have been taken hostage and-”

Mrs. Jones removes the phone from the side of her face and starts to reach out for her drink, but she fails.

“Mia!” She bellows. “I can’t reach my drink.”

Mia simply turns her head and looks the other way with a smirk on her face.

“Mrs. Jones, are you there?” Peter asks.

“Let me get Michelle for you, dah-ling. Michelle!”

“Mrs. Jones, don’t! Wait!”

“Mia?” Mrs. Jones yells as she is still reaching for her drink. “MIA!”  
  
She falls from her seat. 

“Oh, no, Mrs. Jones!” Mia exclaims, feigning in shock while smiling. “Not again.”

**⁂**

Harry is walking around the house, looking for Peter.

“Flash, have you seen Max?” A worried Harry asks as he is in his friend’s room.

“He’s on the phone.” Flash says, putting down the magazine he’s reading.

“Phone? What phone?”

“Mine.”

“Dammit!” Harry exclaims as he rushes out of the room.

Flash looks at him, confused.

**⁂**

Peter calls Michelle’s phone again.

Michelle is walking towards the living room and she answered her phone.

“Hello?”

“Michelle!”

She is not happy.

“And who is this?” She asks.

“It’s Peter and I have something really important to tell you!” Peter rushes out.

“Oh, really? If I can recall, you had something to tell me yesterday after your errand at Oscorp, but you stood me up!”

Harry spots his grandma standing outside of the bathroom.

“Delores, is my boyfriend in there?” Harry asks.

“Hot Buns has been taking his sweet ass time in there for about ten minute. In ten minutes, I could’ve made love to a man, get a pedicure and cook a meal!”

“Open up!” Harry exclaims as he knocks on the door.

“And I was supposed to get a new pair of boots with the money you were supposed to get me, get my hair done, buy a new engine…”

“Michelle, please listen to me.” Peter says as Harry is rapidly knocking on the door.

“I am sure that I can find another guy who’s money I can spend in a heartbeat because-”

“Open this door!” Harry yells as he bangs on the door.

“I was on Broadway once!” Delores says as she walks away.

“I was kidnapped by a man yesterday at Oscorp. He’s about 5’10, has blue eyes, blonde hair, and his name is Harry Osborn.” Peter tells her.

Peter doesn’t know it, but Michelle’s eyes light up as Harry is trying to pick the lock.

“I’m in a cabin up north, it’s pretty big, and-”

“Get to the point, Peter.” Michelle says impatiently. “What was the important thing?”

“I was going to propose to you yesterday.”

Her eyes fucking perk up at this news as she can now search for Peter.

“Propose?” She says looking at her left ring finger.

“Go to the police, and file a report.”

No response.

“Michelle, are you there?!”

Michelle snaps out of her thoughts.

“Oh! Yes, I am!” She says as Harry is about to open the door.

“Good, I have to go!” Peter says as he hangs up.

The door sprung open.

Harry snatched the phone from Peter, and flushed it down the toilet.

Peter hums in satisfaction.

Harry sighs in relief as Peter exits the bathroom with a smile on his face.

**⁂**

“Who did you talk to on the phone?” I ask Peter.

“No one. I couldn’t get any reception in the bathroom.” He says strutting away from me.

“Your lying.” I state. “You talked to someone.”

He stops strutting and turns to look at me.

“Ok. I did talk to someone.” He confirms. “I’ll be a matter of time until I am broken out of this place.” He says, smiling at me with a shit-eating grin.

Bastard.

“But, I’ll tell you what.” Peter says, still smiling. “Until I’m saved, I am going to help you. I am going to be the best boyfriend ever, and your parents are going to love me.”

“And why would you do that?” I ask him suspiciously.

“Because it’s going to make me very happy when your family finds out the truth about what you did.” He says, walking away from me.

I am so screwed.

So screwed.


	10. Spilling Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spilling The Tea On Harry.

“So, you have to swing your hip in conjunction with your shoulders.” Peter says standing behind Flash as he is teaching him how to golf.

“Does that mean that I can be like Tiger?”

“Yup. If you watch all of his techniques, then it’ll all be connected.” Peter tells Flash. “You’ll get it in one fluid motion.”

“Alright!” Flash cheers.

“Coming through.” My mom announces as we are coming from the garage with a couple of boxes.

“So, what do you do, Max?” My dad asks Peter.

“I work for Dr. Connors up at-”

“Columbia!” My daddy exclaims. “I know him!”

“Really?”

“Yes. I heard that he was working on a spider project which I am funding.”

“That is amazing, Mr. Osborn.”

“Please, call me Norman or dad.”

“So what do you plan to do at Columbia?”

“I plan on becoming a professor of science in either Bio-Chemistry after I obtain my Master’s degree. I already have my biology degree, so I figured that it shouldn’t be too hard.”

I simply look at Peter because…..I was right about him about being a biologist.

“That is amazing. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to drop by Oscorp. Hell, I might even hire you if you want.”

Peter’s eyes lit up.

“Thanks, Norman!”

“You know, I always thought that Harry would go on and continues his studies in science, but instead, he went a different route. After he obtained his degree in chemistry, Harry here, decided to get away for a good year or two volunteering in India, Spain and Australia. After that, he came back and pick up odd jobs, took up art classes and chose horrible suitors.”

“Daddy!”

“Harry, I am proud of you for experiencing life and making sure that you are getting at that place in your life to take over Oscorp, but let’s face it, your suitors were horrible!”

“Name one bad ex-boyfriend.” I challenge.

“Jack. The one who cheated on you with an older man twice your ages, who is also my therapist?”

“He slept with our therapist?!”

“You didn’t know?” My dad asked me.

"Harry, even your grandma knew." My mom told me.

“I just knew that he cheated, but I didn’t know that it was with our therapist!”

“Well now you know.”

“Man, I should’ve become a lawyer or something.” I say absentmindedly.

"Yup, that way you can do your own biddings and bail yourself out when you cause trouble.” Peter tells me.

I simply stare at him, catching the actual meaning of his statement.

Peter and my parents start laughing.

“Ooh. Home made ornaments.” Peter says as I opened the box.

“Yup.” My mom confirms.

"They are...They're so beautiful." Peter says in awe.

“Harry here made these when he was little. He was a little withdrawn as a boy at times.”

“Ok, Mom.”

“Flash and Gwen were so vibrant and full of life all the time, but Harry could be a little anti-social.”

“Really?” Peter asks.

“Mom!”

“You know it’s true!” My mommy tells me. “You were gay before you even knew what the word was. I mean, we even paid a little boy to play with you, and all you did was kiss the living daylights out of him.”

Kill me now!!!!!

“He even gave us out money back and gave Harry a plastic ring, invited us to their little wedding and everything. It was adorable!” My dad supplied.

“Alright!” I say.

“After James and his family moved, it was Harry and Emily’s make-up, his little one-man shows with his friend BoBo Blonkers, and a lot of pink things.”

“Bobo Blonkers?” Peter teases as I just want to get away from everything.

“Imaginary friend.” My mom confirms.

“Thanks, Mom. Thanks a lot.” I sarcastically say as my hand is on my forehead while I look down at the floor in shame.

“You guys! I think he is talking to Bobo Blonkers!” Peter says.

My mom exclaims.

“Normie, Max just-” My mom starts laughing.

“That was good!” My dad chuckles.

“Harry was just talking to-to-” My mom says in between her laughs.

“Bobo Blonkers.” My dad finishes.

They both start laughing.

“This was great.” Peter says. “I feel good.”

“Me too!” My mom says laughing like a crazed women as my dad is rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

Speaking of which, when the hell did he land on the ground?

“So, Max, would you like to put the angel on top of the tree?” My mom asks Peter once she recovers from laughing.

“Um, I usually do that.” I say. “I have been doing that for years. It’s the Osborn tradition since dad had to lift me up to put it on top of the tree.”

“Awww, don’t be selfish.” My mom says rubbing my cheek.

I pout as my mom gives Peter the Christmas angel.

“Daddy, that’s my thing!” I whine. “It’s tradition. What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong with changing up traditions?” My dad asks. “We figured that since Max is here, we’re going to alter some of the traditions!”

“But-”

“No buts Harold Theopolis Osborn!” My daddy reprimands in a voice that I'm still scared of. “Max, could you-?”

“Sure.” Peter says as he takes the angel from my mom.

“Thank you.” My parents tell him.

“No, thank you.” He says.

He climbs the little ladder and places the angel on top of the tree.

“Perfect!” My mom exclaims.

I am not happy.

Not at all.


	11. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry T. Osborn Is Jealous.

“Go, Max!” Norman yells as he, Peter, Flash, and Gwen are playing football in the snow. 

Peter catches the ball Norman threw.

He starts running like crazy as Flash and Gwen start chasing him.

“GO, SON! GO!” Norman yells. 

A few moments later, Peter throws the ball back at Norman, and Norman starts to run.

“Let’s get him!” Gwen yells.

She and Flash chase Norman and wrap their arms around Norman.

“Got ya!” Flash says, still failing to get the ball.

“Run, Max.” Norman says, throwing the ball at Peter. “Save yourself.”

Harry walks and stops in front of the window, grasping his cup watching the football game that is taking place outside.

“AND WE WIN!” Peter yells, making Norman cheer like crazy. “Great job, son!”

“Good, game.” Peter tells everyone.

Harry sighs. 

**♂**

“You know, this is truly an incredible place.” Peter says to my parents. “There’s an impeccable craftsmanship that makes this cabin stand out. It’s so beautiful. I would say that it has an Adirondack style mixed in with a dash of contemporary feeling.” He says looking around.   

“And I want to go out to a shop and run around for some dirty movies.” Delores says.

I love my grandma.

“Mom, you really don’t need to tell us that.” My mom says.

“And you don’t have to sit in an inch of water to cover your perky bosoms when you take a bath.” She responds. 

Nearly everyone laughs.

“Max, would you care for another piece of pie?” My mom asks Peter.

“Yes, please.” He says after he takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Harry, would you get Max another piece of pie, please?”

“What the hell for?” I ask. “He knows where the kitchen is.”

“My grandson.” Delores cheers happily.

“Are you trying to ruin Christmas, Harry?” My mom asks in a voice that somewhat irritates me.

“One piece of pie, coming up.” I say, completely annoyed as I simply get up and walk away.

“Thanks.” Peter says in an overly chipper voice. 

“No problem, sweetheart.”

“Hurry back, dumpling.”

“My feet have wings, barf bag.” I yell from the kitchen.

“Max, every Christmas Eve, we read _A Christmas Carol_. Would you care to do the honors, sweetheart?” My mom asks as I get back from the kitchen.

My mouth drops.

I’m thinking ‘ _Bitch, what-?’_

Everyone starts clapping and cheering.

I’m still in shock.

“Really? I love that story!” Peter exclaims.

“Great!” My mom says handing him the book that she pulls from underneath her chair, handing the book to him.

I walk up to him and drop his plate in front of him on the coffee table violently.

“That’s it! I’ve had enough!” I say as I ~~walk~~ stomp out of the living room in anger.

“Ooh.” I hear Gwen say as I feel everyone’s eyes on me.

“I’ll go check on him.” Peter says.

**♂**

I’m sitting on the bed, just mad at…Peter.I

Angry.

Jealous is the better word. 

He walks in, asking me-

“What’s the matter with you?” He asks as he closes the door.

“What’s the matter with me?” I ask him. “They’re fawning all over you like the last warm biscuit on a Sunday morning.” I tell him with an annoyed voice, not even looking at him. 

Damn, I never knew I can be this petty all because of a person I kidnapped!

“That’s what you wanted.” Peter reminds me as he chuckles. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yeah, but….” I sigh.

“But what?”

“I get the feeling that my family likes you more than they like me.” I confess, finally looking at him.

Damn!

His eyes are so damn beautiful. 

Like Mariah Carey’s song _#Beautiful_.

That song is still so timeless.

“Well I didn’t even want to read the stupid story.” He snorts, failing to keep his eyes on me.

I’ve never seen him do that before.

“Say that again, please.”

“I didn’t even want to read the stupid story.” He repeats, looking at any and everything but me. 

He’s lying. 

Score one for me!

“Then don’t read the story.” I sass back. “I don’t care if you read the story.”

“Well then fine. I’m gonna read the story.” He sasses back at me.

Hell no!

He just passed me!

I can’t believe that he sassed me back.

No one ever sasses me back.

Now that is just rude.

“Fine.” I sass back, standing up from the bed.

“Fine.” He sasses back.

“Fine.” I sass back, rolling my neck.

We walk out of the room. 

**♂**

“Babe, this is a really good pie.” My dad asks as we make our way to our seats.

“And there’s more where that came from.” My mom responds flirtatiously.

“Excuse me, is there a bus station somewhere where I can pay a driver to run me over?” Delores asks.

Flash laughs.

“Is everything okay?” My mom asks us.

“Everything is great, Mommy.” I tell my mom as I sit down next to Peter.

“Thanks.” Peter says as my dad gives him the book.

How in the hell did my daddy have the book. Didn’t my mommy have the book?

“Ok, here we go.” Peter says opening the book. “ _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. MARLEY was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the cler, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it: and Scrooge’s name was good upon ‟ _Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail.”_

Peter read the story for quite sometime as everyone was enchanted by him. My grandma was calm and clutching her cup of eggnog. Gwen was swaying from left to right. Flash was truly captivated by Peter and my parents? They were wrapped up in each other as I simply crave the same feeling.

“He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless Us, Every One!” Peter read as he finished the book.

Everyone clapped and cheered as he closed the book.

“Well done, son.” Norman cheers.

“Thank you.” Peter says humbly.

 ~~I guess~~ I can admit that it was good.


	12. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Parksborn Moment

“Ahh, this is so nice, Mrs. Osborn.” Peter tells my mom as we are clearing up the kitchen.

“I had a very good time listening to your interpretation of _A Christmas Carol_ , Max. Thank you.” My mom says as she pulls a plate from the cupboard.

“Anytime.” Peter says as my mom puts a few cookies on the plate.

Suddenly, she grabs a clean cup from the sink, goes to the fridge and pours milk into it.

“We don’t really have to put milk and cookies out for Santa, do we mom?”

“Come on, Harry. It’s tradition.” My mommy says. “Besides, what if he’s hungry?”

Ugh, she just has to be overly festive.

“Sweetheart, can you put this away?” She says to Peter, handing him the milk carton.

“No problem.” He says taking the milk from her.

“Here you go.” She says waving two notepads and two pens in my face.

“Mom!”

Is she serious?!

“What?” She says as she is smiling.

“Max and I are grown adults! We shouldn’t have to write letters.”

“How is Santa going to know what you want?” My mom asks as she is dangling the items in my face.

I sigh in defeat as I take the items from her.

She grabs her own notepad and pen, smiling happily.

“Goodnight.” She says as she leaves the kitchen.

“Night.” Peter says.

Once my mom is upstairs, Peter grabs the milk and cookies and we make our way to the living room.

“I can’t believe you took the milk and cookies!” I exclaim, trying not to laugh.

“What’ll it look like if Santa doesn’t eat him milk and cookies?” He asks me.

I chuckle at the argument.

“I figured that you’d be a dunker.” I tell him as he dunks the Oreo in the milk.

“Of course!” He responds. “What are you? A twister?”

I pick up an Oreo and twist it, smiling cheekily at him.

“That is so wrong in so many ways.” He says eating his cookie.

I shrug as I eat my own cookie.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” I say, picking up a pen and notepad. “Man, this is so dumb. The dumbest.”

“I hope you aren’t expecting anything from Santa.” Peter says, eating another cookie. “A federal offense, such as kidnapping, lands you on the naughty list.”

I simply look at him expectantly as he starts to giggle at his own joke.

“Laugh it up, Brown Eyes. You have to do one too.” I tell him.

“Damn.” He says.

Score two for me tonight!

Woot-woot!

I'm on a roll tonight, and it feels good.

“I don’t know about you,” I start, putting the pen and notepad down on the coffee table. I make my way towards the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine from the wine display and show him the bottle. “But I think this will take a while.”

**⁂**

Two bottles of wine later, we are barely finishing our Christmas lists for Santa.

“A brand new SUV.” Peter says. “That is what I am going to ask for. A brand new, fully equipped SUV.”

“Hmm, that is not bad.” I tell Peter. “I am going to ask for a library somewhere in the rural parts of New York.”

“That’s….different.” Peter says thoughtfully. “I honestly thought that you’d want something else like a Rolls Royce or a private jet.”

“I come from a privileged family, but that isn’t important to me at all. There are people out there in our community in need of help, and I think that squandering money stupidly just is crass and unnecessary.”

“So..... should my list be less superficial?”

“That’s hard to say, Peter.” I tell him. “If you really want my opinion, then I should probably see your list.” I say, as I move to grab his notepad.

“No!” He says, but I successfully grab the notepad from his hands.

Checkmate!

His reflexes are a bit slow.

“Pasta machine.”

“I like to cook.” Peter defends.

“Don’t you want something a little bit more….meaningful?” I ask him.

“I have everything I want.” He tells me confidently.

Something about his tone tells me differently, but I don’t know what it is, and right now, I don't want to push him into telling me what the deal is.

“I have a great job, beautiful girlfriend.”

I simply smile.

“Let me see yours.” He says grabbing my notepad.

I don't even make an effort to stop him and I couldn't care less.

“A library, a music center for children, create more local charities, volunteer more and to stop....disappointing my parents.” He finishes quietly. “I’m sure that not true.” He says looking at me.

“Believe me, it’s true.” I tell him.

“Your parents are the best people I’ve ever met.” Peter tells me. “They love you.”

I sigh and look at him for a moment.

“I just wish for once that they look at me the way that they look at you.” I admit.

I walk over to the frosty window and look out of it.

“The best Christmas I ever had….I was 10. I had taken figure skating lessons, and I was supposed to do this big routine at this recital on Christmas Eve, but it was canceled due to a huge snow storm. I was so…upset. Thankfully, our family house in Tri-beca has this patio in the back, so my daddy and I shoveled the snow, watered it so that it made ice. My mom put lights all over the trees in the backyard. The glow was so….beautiful. It was so quiet. That Christmas, I did my little routine with my parents and those two nuts I call for friends who are here with us, watching me. It was like I was the only person in the whole entire world. My parents were so proud of me. Somewhere along the way, things just changed. I know that they are proud of me for doing things my way away from the company, but I don’t really think that they are proud of me in the sense of living my life. From the bad boyfriends, not being the CEO of Oscorp yet…..it’s just a lot.”

I can hear Peter’s struggle to get off of the couch because he falls off, but nonetheless, he makes his way over to me and stands next to me.

“Harry?”

I turn to look at him.

“I think it’s safe to say that parent’s want the best for their kids.” He tells me. “It just sucks that sometimes they don’t know what that is.”

I nod my head at him in agreement.

“We should probably hide the evidence and get some sleep.” I tell him.

“Yeah.” He agrees.


	13. Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is It Bonding Or An Impromptu Date?

It’s Christmas morning, and we’re all making a ruckus in the cabin.

Well, everyone except my grandma.

She’s currently spiking her apple juice with whiskey, smiling away to herself.

“Merry Christmas!” She tells us.

Everyone else look at her.

“Mom, isn’t it a little early to drink?”

“Early for who, pussycat? I have to spend the rest of the day with you yahoos and my favorite grandchild!” My grandma says.

That stroke really made her into a ~~feisty~~ feistier old woman, and I love it.

I hope I can be as feisty as her, without having a stroke.

“Okay.” My mom says slowly, dismissing the thought. “Everyone, here’s the schedule for today. Flash and Gwen will be in the kitchen with me, babe, we need some firewood, so could you please-”

“On it!” My daddy says.

“Thanks.” She says as she pecks his cheek as he leaves the kitchen. “Mom.”

My grandma looks up from her drink.

“Do whatever you want.” My mom says waving her off.

Delores simply scoffs and walks away.

“Harry and Max?”

“Yes, mom?”

“I left some warms jackets and stuff by the back door, so you two, get out of here and have some fun for a little bit.”

“Awesome. Thanks!” Peter exclaims. 

“Presents are at 4 and dinner as at 7.” My mom concludes.

We all scurry off.

 **♂**

“Peter?”

“Yeah?” Peter responds as he puts on a thick winter coat.

“I’m sorry if I got all personal on you last night. That wasn’t my intention at all.” I tell him as I put my jacket on. “I-”

He isn’t paying attention.

I turn around and see something interesting.

More like someone doing something interesting.

It’s Flash doing some yoga moves that he most likely learned from Gwen, and Peter is actually checking him out.

Well damn!

I didn’t expect that at all.

“Peter.” I say, snapping him out of his daydream.

“What?” Peter says, completely distracted.

“Nothing.”

“What?” Peter asks, confused.

“Nothing. You’re checking out my friend, which is interesting.” I say. “He’s flexible from what I’ve seen, he’s in shape and he’s a fun loving guy.”

“Limber he is.” Peter agrees in a sensual tone.

I only sigh.

“Wait, are you jealous?”

“Why would I have to be jealous?” I ask him.

“Because you sound jealous.” He says.

“Am not.” I tell him.

 **♂**

“Are too!” He says as we are trudging through the snow.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!” I say as we are crossing a small wooden bridge that led to our patio in the back.

 **♂**

We are currently playing hockey, but our hockey sticks keep on hitting each other instead of the puck.

“Do rich kids even play hockey?” He asks me sassily.

“I played my fair share.” I respond.

“Well, I played with one of my next door neighbors, and I am proud to admit that I wiped the floor with her.”

He finally gets the puck in his possession, but I quickly regain the puck and shoot it in the net.

This goes on for a good half an hour or so, and I won the game.

“I gotta hand it to you, Pete. You’re pretty scrappy.” I sass.

“You know what? I think you’ve had enough hockey for today.” He says, skating away.

I simply laugh at him as I spot him pouting.

 **♂**

“So, what do you do for fun?” Peter asks me as we are walking around in the snow.

“Fun?”

“Yeah. Fun?”

“I really love to paint.” I tell him.

“What kind of paint?”

“Portraits mostly.” I say as we are now walking around the compound. “I love the post-impressionists, which is a-”

“I know what it is.” He chuckles.

He doesn’t sound offended.

Thank God I didn’t offend him.

“So is your technique like Cezanne or Alice Neel?”

We stop walking and we turn to face each other.

“I LOVE Alice Neel!” I exclaim. “You know Alice Neel?!”

He leans forward.

I thought that he was going to kiss me because he was so close.

“You shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” He tells me before we start walking again.

“So what do you do besides research all things science?” I ask him.

“Study more science.” He tells me. “That’s all I ever wanted to do. I sucked at sports-”

“Obviously.” I tease.

He chuckles.

“I didn’t have a lot of friends. It was….a challenge.”

“What about your parents? How did they take it when you told them that you wanted to study science?”

“They would have been happy with it, especially my dad. Sadly they never got to see it happen. My parents died when I was little.” Peter tells me.

I stop walking.

“Wow!” I exclaim. “I am so, deeply sorry for your loss.” I say. “But I thought that you said that your parent’s bought you your first house?”

“No, that was you.” He reminds me.

Damn.

I guess I did assume things.

“I ended up living with my aunt May and uncle Ben. Now, it’s just aunt May and I that keep in touch with each other since my uncle Ben died years ago.”

“I am sorry for your loss.” I tell him again.

Poor fellow can’t catch a break.

First his parents, then his uncle?

That must have been rough!

“Thanks.” He tells me. “I learned at a certain age that we we're on our own. I had to work my way through college to keep my scholarships, and it wasn’t easy. I had to do it for myself and for my aunt May. I hope my parents and uncle are proud of me.”

I take his hand in mine.

Whoa!

I actually felt electricity run through my body!!!

“Wherever they are, I assure you that they are very proud of you.” I tell him.

“How do you know?” He asks me.

“Because you are living out your dreams, on you own terms, with you aunt May pushing you to do your best.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

 **♂**

We are currently in one of the warm rooms back at the cabin, playing chess.

Peter is waiting as I make a move.

“Would you go please?” He asks impatiently as I still haven’t made a move yet.

“Don’t rush me, Brown Eyes.” I sass.

I move a pawn forward, then move it back.

I am about to move another piece but then I put it back.

“Oh, for the love of God!” He says impatiently.

I finally move a piece.

He moves one of his pieces.

“Checkmate!” He says.

I’m in shock.

Someone other than my parents actually beat me in chess.

“Aww, that’s too bad. Making a move like that must be killing you.” He taunts.

I’m about to grab my piece back when he grabs my wrist.

“Oops!” He says as he is causing me to whack my own self with my hand.

“Why are you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?” He asks playfully before grabbing my hand, this time making me hit my own cheeks. “Harry, I think you should stop hitting yourself.”

“Stop it!” I laugh loudly.

“Oh my gosh, Harry! I think your going nuts!” He teases as I am laughing my head off.

“You two are gonna work up a big appetite if you don't stop soon!” My daddy tells out from somewhere.

Peter lets go of my hands.

“Peter, I didn’t mean to do that.” I say, still laughing.

“But you did it!” He argues with a smile on his face. “It’s done.”

“It was a mistake.” I tell him.

“You can’t take something back once it’s already done.”

I stare at him and give him my best puppy dog look.

“Even when you realize right away that you were dead wrong and you’re truly sorry about it?”

He simply looks at me and tries not to laugh as I am still sporting my puppy dog look.

“Fine.” He relents, smiling at me. “But just know, you’re a cheater.”

I smile and take the chess piece from his hand.

“Cheater.” He says with a smile in his voice.

I smile at him.

And for an added bonus to my move, I grab an Oreo from a plate and purposefully twist it.

“Ohh, the humanity! Twisting an Oreo!” He says _“dramatically”_ as he looks at me. “I’m gonna go get some more milk for these.”

“Ok, Brown Eyes.”


	14. Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift Time

A couple hours later, Peter and I are walking just talking about nothing when-

“Mistletoe!” Flash yells out as Peter and I are unknowingly under a sprig of mistletoe at the threshold of the kitchen.

I look at him quizzically.

“You guys are under a sprig of mistletoe.” My mom teases.

We look up.

 _‘Crap.’_ I think to myself.

“You know the rules.” She smirks.

“We um, I um-”

“What he is saying is that we don’t believe in public displays of affection.” I say.

“Come on.” My mommy begs. “One kiss won’t hurt. Please?”

So I turn to Peter.

Peter turns to me.

“We don't have to-"

He shuts me up by kissing me.

Just as I was about to pull away, I feel Peter delve his tongue into my mouth, and I internally let out a startled noise from the back of my throat. Peter scratches along the nape of my neck, brushes his thumb gently across my jaw, and then he finally leans back.

Peter’s lips are a bit red and wet, his cheeks are flushed, and happiness is swimming through his eyes. 

I’m just too shocked at this point; it's gotten to the point I didn’t realize that his hands are now on my waist.

Isn’t he straight or what?

After a good few moments, he pulls away.

I see a smile on his face.

I am beyond confused.

“Dum-da-da-dum…” My mom says humming the wedding song.

“MOMMY!”

She only laughs as Flash cheers.

“Someone, please get the milk.” She says walking away from the stove to the pantry.

We all move around except for Peter, who’s still standing under the mistletoe, smiling and blushing like a goof ball.

Seriously, what is with him at this moment? 

Oh Brown Eyes.

 **⁂**

It’s currently 4:00 in the afternoon and everyone is in the living room waiting to open presents.

Everyone but my mom that is.

“Kiddo, where’s your mom?” My daddy asks me as he puts more wood into the fireplace.

“I’m not sure.” I say. “I’ll go find her.”

After a good couple minutes of searching, she’s in their bedroom, folding my dad’s underwear.

Ugh! Since when did he start wearing g-strings? 

“Mom, it’s time for presents.” I tell her.

“Is it?” She asks absently.

“It’s 4.” I tell her. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m folding your father’s underwear.” She says. “Sometimes, I think your dad is looking at other women.”

“Huh?” I ask.

I’m confused.

Daddy would never cheat on mom.

He’s planning their anniversary party.

“Do you ever have dreams that Max is looking at other men when you’re out on date nights?”

“No. Is everything ok, mom?”

“Do you know that your father is the only man I ever slept with?”

What the-?

Is this woman ok?

What is going on here?

“Have you ever slept with more than one man?”

“Are you seriously gonna talk about my sex life, mom? That’s embarrassing. I’d rather talk to Gwen and Flash about that.”

“Why did I even ask that question? You’ve dated other men before Max. It’s the modern world.”

“Yup. I think it’s time for presents!” I exclaim, dismissing this conversation.

“Oh my God! You’re right! It’s time for presents!” I hear her exclaim loudly as I am going down the stairs.

“Max, time for presents!” I yell out as we are all handing out presents.

“Thanks.” Flash says as I hand him his gift.

“Have you noticed anything about my mom?” I quietly ask him.

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Well, she wanted to know about my sex life. I’m not sure why, but she was telling me that dad was the only person that she’s ever slept with.”

“That’s crazy!”

“I know! She thinks that he’s looking at other women.”

“Now that is crazy. Daddy loves her to pieces! He would never cheat on her.”

“I said look, not cheat.” I correct almost forgetting that he and Gwen consider my parents as their parents.

They are crazy ass friends, but I love them.

“Same thing.” Flash says as Peter sits next to me.

“Here you go, Max.” My mom says, handing Peter a gift bag.

“Thanks.” Peter says taking the bag from her.

He’s still smiling like a goof ball.

“Harry, for you.” She says handing me a box.

“Thanks, mommy.”

“Can I?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, go ahead son.” My dad says.

Peter looks through the bag.

“Wow! This is nice!” Peter exclaims as he pulls out a 5 piece gold and crystal liquor decanter set. “Thank you!”

“No problem.” My mom says.

“I know exactly where this is going when we get back to the city!” He says happily as he puts his gift back in the bag. “So, who’s next?”

“Harry is!” Flash says.

I unwrap the box and open it.

I sigh.

It’s a red sweater.

“Wow!” I exclaim giving my parents a fake smile.

“It really brings out your eyes!” My mom says happily.

“You’re next!” I tell Flash.

He opens his box.

“AHHH!!!!! A 5 piece wine lovers tool set?!” Flash exclaims. “Thank you!”

“No problem, you wino.” My dad says.

“I’m next!” Gwen says opening her box.

My dad smiles.

“An elegant wood jewelry box!” Gwen says. “Thank you! I can put all my jewelry in this box now! Thanks!”

“Go wild, Gwen.”

“You’re next, Norman.” Delores tells my dad.

He digs through his gift bag.

My daddy chuckles.

“What’s in the bag?” Flash asks.

“None of your business.” He says. “Thank you, Delores.”

“Anytime, Norman.” She says winking at him, raising her glass at him.

“Here you go, babe.” My daddy tells my mom.

“Thanks.” She says.

She opens the box.

“Wow!” She exclaims.

She pulls out a big book.

“ _The Journey of Norman and Emily Osborn._ ” She read from the cover of the leather book.

“Harry gave me the idea a few weeks ago.” My dad says. “This book is filled with moments of our life together.”

My mom starts crying.

“And there’s something at the back that you might want to look at.”

She opens the book to the last page.

“Two tickets to the Bahamas in early February.” She says.

“Yup. That’s where we are going to get married again.”

“What?”

“Emily Osborn, will you marry me again?” He asks getting down on one knee holding out a ring.

My mommy breaks down and says yes.

Everyone cheers.

Oh how I wish my life can be filled with that kind of love, but you don’t always get what you want.

“Alright, alright!” My mom says, trying to regain her composure. “Here, mom.” She says handing my mom a small box.

Delores scowls at being called mom, but she takes the gift.

When Delores opens the box, she starts laughing.

“This is a damn good gift! I love the necklace, but the cups are better.” Delores says showing us two cups. One cups says _“It took me 50 years to look this fabulous”_ while the other says _“It took me 30 years to be this effortless.”_

“I’m glad you like it.” My mom says.

We open presents for a good fifteen minutes or so, and just as we thought everyone had been done opening presents, my dad gave me another box.

“I think this might come in handy.” He tells me.

I open the box.

I try not to roll my eyes at the new briefcase.

“We just thought that-”

“Yeah.” I deadpan putting the briefcase back in the box.

“I know you told me what happened that day when you had that interview with Dr. Connors, but I do think that you should work at Oscorp.” My dad tells me. “It’s safer than going out for multiple job interviews and bombing the interview. At least with Oscorp, you’ll be in charge and it’s a decent job.”

“I know.” I tell him. “I am going to work there, but I am not quite ready yet.”

“Harry, I want you to focus on achieving a legitimate career. I’m not saying this to get on your nerves or anything like that, but you’re my only son, and I wan to see you succeed in life.”

I only sigh.

He’s right, but I am not ready to work at Oscorp mainly because I am afraid of failing horribly. What’ll happen if I burn it down to the ground? I have already found things that I excel at, but I don’t know how to tell my daddy what I am afraid of.

“Kiddo, I can see the wheels turning in your head. What are you afraid of?” My dad asks me. 

“Failing.” I simply state hanging my head. “When I’m volunteering, working at little mom and pop stores, and painting, I feel like I’m living. When I think about running Oscorp…..I know that I can’t run that company like you, but what if I fail to the point where I run it down to the ground?”

“Then start again.” My dad says. “You’re not alone at Oscorp.”

“But-”

“Harry, I trust you and your decisions. You can even change what Oscorp stands for and run it successfully on your own terms.” My dad tells me.

I finally look up and he's crouching in front of me and he looks into my eyes.

“You can do anything with the company.” He tells me. “I believe in you.”

I kiss his nose and hug him.

“I have one more gift for Harry.” Peter tells everyone.

My dad and I pull away from each other.

What's he about to do? 

“I completely agree with everything you’ve said about Harry running Oscorp, Norman. If he wanted, he could change it into something completely like developing small art galleries, small department stores, so on and so forth. I’ve seen his paintings and they are so beautiful because they are so raw, complex, and expressive. I feel like I am looking into his soul.”  

I simply look at him, giving him a small smile.

“Harry Osborn.” Peter says as he gets down on one knee and he pulls out the ring that he’s had for the past few days.

My mom exclaims happily and I am in complete shock.

“Will you marry me?”

I cover my mouth with both of my hands, trying not to laugh at this fake situation.

Can you believe that I want to laugh at a moment like this?

I probably shouldn’t have said moment like this because Kelly Clarkson would probably come out and sing that song as a lot of women wait a lifetime for a marriage proposal. I know I have, and I am not a woman.

“Yes.” I say in shock.


	15. Fallin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Moments

“Oh my God!” My mom exclaims.

“Yeah! More family!” Flash yells as Peter slips the ring on my finger.

He hugs me as the women are all exclaiming in glee.

“Oh my gosh!” My mom says as she grabs Peter into an embrace after we pull away from each other.

Flash and I examine the ring.

It’s a nice simple band.

A yellow gold with rose gold trimmings.

It’s beautiful.

“This is the best Christmas present that you have given me!” My mom exclaims as more tears are flowing from her eyes.

She pulls away from him and engulfs me in a tight hug.

“I’m so happy that you found a good man!” She tells me.

I feel guilty, but all I can do is smile and play along.

“I can’t wait to start planning your wedding!” My mom says.

“I agree.” My daddy says. “You really did choose a good one, kiddo.”

He turns to Peter.

“Welcome to the family, son.” He says happily as he hugs Peter. “Take good care of him. I love you both.”

After a few minutes of everyone fawning over us, we finally settle down.

“Ok!” My mommy says happily. “Dinner is at 7, so shower, get ready-” She starts laughing like a school girl overly happy for me. “And do whatever you want.”  
  
We simply nod and everyone leaves the room. 

Everyone but Peter and I.

He walks up to me, smiling like an idiot.

“I don’t- That was something!” I exclaim in shock.

He gives me a bigger smile.

Oh, Brown Eyes!

Michelle is a lucky girl.

“I figured that I might as well give them all the bells and whistles.” He says softly. “At least for a couple more hours, right?”

I give him a small smile.

“Thank you, Peter.” I genuinely tell him.

He nods at me.

“I assume you made up the part about my paintings?”

He chuckles.

“About that……I um- I saw your album sticking out of your bag.” He confesses scratching the back of his neck.

“You won’t find the keys in there.” I tell him, smiling like an idiot. “Shame on you for looking through my bag.” I tease.

“No I wasn’t.” He reassures me. “Relax.”

I chuckle.

“So do you just….carry this ring around with you all the time?” I wonder.

“Yeah.” He teases throwing the ring box in the air and catching it.

“Right.” I say in realization.

I give him a sad smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just want to apologize about everything.” I tell him trying to keep it together. "I am so, very sorry to put you through all of this mess."

“To tell you the truth, these past few days have been really fun.” Peter tells me. “I feel so free and I can be myself, your parents are the best people ever, your friends are so cool, your grandma is a feisty cookie, and you…..” He sighs. “You shine like the light from the sun.” He finishes with a smile on his face.

Damn!

That was smooth!

“If you can just please hang in there until Christmas dinner tonight, I promise you that I will take you wherever you want to go and help you with whatever you need.” I promise him.

I look at the ring again and exclaim at him sending him a smile.

I walk out of the living room, leaving a smiling Brown Eyes alone.

 **⁂**

There’s about an hour and fifteen minutes left until dinner and I just finished setting the table with my daddy.

“I just want you to know that I am very proud of you.” My daddy says.

“They’re just plates.” I say.

“No.” He chuckles. “I’m talking about your life decisions, talking to me about your fears on running Oscorp, Peter proposing.” He finishes in a soft whisper.

My eyes widen.

“It's not - I mean - How- Wh-”

“He works with Dr. Connors at Columbia and I’ve seen him at Oscorp many, many, many times.”

Right.

How can I forget that?

“Your secret is safe with me.” He tells me.

“Are you mad?” I ask him in a small voice.

“Not anymore really. I am just hoping that your plan doesn’t fail, especially since I approve of him.” He tells me. “ Peter reminds me of myself in so many ways, and I seriously see him in your future. I really have a good feeling about this guy.”

I hug him.

"You know what's funny though? I actually called him by his name, but I don't think he was paying attention."

I chuckle as I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you, son.” He says kissing my forehead.

“I love you too, daddy.”

“I’m gonna go shower.” He says pulling away from me. “And Harry?”

I look at him.

“Thank you for being honest with me.”

I smile.

He walks away.

I walk towards the kitchen and see my mom putting the Mac & Cheese in the oven.

“Need any help mommy?”

“Oh, yes!” She says. “Put some plastic wrap on the gravy so that it doesn’t develop a skin, and then take out the trash.”

“Got it.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

As I enter the garage with the trash bag, I turn on the light and spot a well-dressed Flash sitting in a chair nursing a bottle of beer.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him, clearly startling him.

“Enjoying down time.” He tells me, looking up at me.

“Ah, that sounds good to me.”

“Care to join me?”

“In a sec.”

I step out the garage and put the trash bag in the bin before stepping back inside.

He hands me a beer once I sit next to him.

“Thanks.” I tell him as I twist the cap off.

We take a sip.

“So….you’re engaged.” Flash says after a minute of silence.

“Yeah.”

“I’m so happy for you, Harry.”

“Thank you.” I tell him forcing a smile. “You know-”

“I hope it happens to me someday.” He says.

Something is wrong here.

Well, not really, however, something is up.

“What do you mean?” I ask him. “You’re with Liz. Liz is great!”

“Yeah, about that.” He says. “Liz and I broke up months ago. Seven to be exact.”

“Shut up!” I say in shock.

“I’ve started to see someone else.”

“Shut up!”

“And his name is Ned Leeds.” Flash finishes.

“Oh. My. God!”

Well shit!

Eugene Thompson, aka “Flash”, just made me shake in my boots.

He finally came out.

It took him so long, but he finally came out.

“What?”

“I knew that you were gay.” I say with glee.

“Come on! You didn’t know.” He says. “I didn’t know.”

I simply look at him.

“Ok, I might have known.” He says. “I always knew, but I-”

“Does anyone else know?” I ask him. 

He opens his mouth, but he shakes his head.

“I thought about telling everyone at dinner.”

“Are you out of your mind?!” I ask him excitedly. 

We both start laughing like loons.

I think this might actually be my best Christmas ever!

As Flash and I are chatting and drinking, we hear a loud crash from outside the cabin.

“What the-”

We open the garage door and rush to the car that’s now backed up into a tree.

“Oh my God!” I exclaim.

“Grams?” Flash calls as he is moving the limbs from the side of her car. “Are you okay, grams?”

“Don’t touch me and don’t call me that!” Delores snaps as I help Peter out of the car.

“Are you alright?” I ask him, completely worried.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“What happened to _“I’m not trying to escape anymore_ ” _?_ I ask him. “You could’ve really gotten hurt!”

He looks at me, and smiles again.

I am totally confused.

Am I missing something here?

“I was just making sure that she doesn’t hurt herself or anyone else.”

“Thanks.” I say after a moment. “But what Delores up to?” I ask as Flash helps my grandma back in the house.

“Well, Delores was going back to the city for a decent steak and some strong cognac.”

“Oh, Delores.” I say shaking my head.

I know she hates this place, but to escape for a steak and cognac?

Damn.  

“She did!” He tells me, giving me puppy dog eyes.

He’s defending himself and I wasn’t even doubting him?

Brown Eyes is really a good honest man with integrity.

“She was going to _‘blow this rinky-dinky cabin’_ while she’s under the influence.” He pleads with me.

Aww, he cares.

Why couldn’t I find a good man like Brown Eyes before? Why did I have to find him by kidnapping him?

“Well, I’m glad that you were there and I am happy that you’re okay.” I tell him.

He takes my hand and smiles wider at me.

I think I’m really starting to fall for him.


	16. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chats And Another Suprise.

As I am currently going to the bathroom with my things, just pondering over this day happily, I open the bathroom door and I am shocked.

Peter is currently wearing a towel around his waist, simply shaving.

“Oh!” I exclaim. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He tells me as he looks at me.

He’s glistening.

“I uh- need um- I just needed the toothpaste. My parents ran out.” I lie.

He stares at me for a moment.

He puts down his shaver and hands me the toothpaste.

“Here you go.”

“Th-tha-thank you.” I stutter.

Damn!

Brown Eyes is hot!

If that is his body, what does down _there_ feel like and how big is it?

“You want to take a shower?” He asks me as he is suddenly in my face.

“I’ll wait till you’re hard.” I say.

Crap!

“Dry- On top of me- Wet- Inside of me- Done.” I ramble.

He smiles.

“I’ll wait until you are done.” I finally say. “Whew!”

He still smiles at me.

“I’m gonna-” I say as I motion towards the door.

“Yeah.”

“Ok.”

We stare at each other.

“I should probably go now.”

We still stare at each other like crazy.

“See you in a bit!” I say, fleeing the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I simply stand against the door, exhaling deeply.

He’s going to be the death of me.

I am really falling for this man.

But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?

 **♂**  

I am currently dressed up for Christmas dinner, and I am styling my hair, making sure that it is perfectly styled.

As I am just about to finish, there is a knock on the open door. 

It’s Brown Eyes. 

I turn away from the mirror and smile at him.

“I didn’t mean to scare you off like that.” Peter says, smiling at me.

I chuckle.

“You didn’t scare me off.”

He smiles at me.

“You look amazing.” He tells me.

I check myself out.

I nod and check him out.

“And you look hot.” I tell him after a moment.

“Come on.” He says. “I want to show you something.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.” He says. “Let’s go!” 

**♂**

Peter has taken me to the patio behind the cabin.

“I am not giving you a rematch, Peter.” I tell him, wondering why we are standing at the gazebo. “It’s cold, it’s dark and we are gonna eat soon.” 

“Relax, Har.” He chuckled.

 _‘Har’_ , huh?

No one has ever called me that before, and honestly, I ~~like~~ love it.

“Hold on just one sec.” He says.

Peter grabs something by the gazebo.

“Put these on, please.” He says handing me a pair of skates.

“I repeat, Brown Eyes, it’s cold, it’s dark and we are gonna eat soon.”

“Please, shut up.” He says.

“Shut up?” I repeat.

“Put these on.” He says, smiling at me.

“Fine.” I sigh.

I sit at the small bench in front of the gazebo and take off my dress boots, and put on the skates.

Suddenly, the whole vicinity lit up with Christmas lights.

“No way!” I exclaim taking in the sight in awe as I stand up from the bench.

I skate a small space away from the gazebo as the place lights up even more.

“Oh my, God! You did all of this?!”

“Yup.” He says proudly. “Since you told me about your favorite Christmas, I thought I might make this your gift. I asked your dad for some help, and we came up with this.”

I start to cry.

“It’s beautiful!” I exclaim through my tears. "No one has ever done something like this for me before."

He smiles at me.

“Thank you.” I say hugging him.

“No problem.” He says as he holds me in his arms. He suddenly breaks the hug and I see him grabbing a pair of skates for himself. “But you owe me something in return.”

“Obviously.” I say wiping my tears. “But what would you like that I can give you right now?" I ask, knowing that he’s asking for a show.

“Can I see this infamous routine of yours?”

“No way!” I say shaking my head in disagreement, smiling at him.

“Come on, Har. I wanna see this infamous routine.”

“Really?” I ask shyly.

He nods and smiles at me.

I’m shy.

Wait a minute!

Since when did I become shy around him?

That’s a first!

“Okay, but if you laugh-”

“I won’t.” He says.

Oddly, in this moment, I believe him.

I slightly push him back towards the gazebo and I start to do my routine from years ago.

I skate in the same spot that I am standing in four times.

After that, I start to skate around the gazebo and do my routine with Peter watching me.

Twirls, figure eights, you name it, I did it.

It was amazing.

It might have been a few minutes, but I truly felt free.

“Great job!” Peter applauds after I finish the routine. “I loved it!”

“Thank you.” I say bowing. “Thank you.”

He skates towards me.

“That was truly amazing.” He says. “Let’s skate.”

“So, any critiques?” I ask him.

“I can’t think of anything.” He tells me as we are skating. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Who are you most closest to? Your mom or your dad?”

“Dad.” I tell him. “He's my superhero and my best friend. I tell him everything. I told him about my first crush, first kiss, when I lost my virginity, so on and so forth. He's really the best.”

Peter chuckles.

“How did your parents take it when you told them that you’re gay?”

Hmmm….I didn’t expect that.

“Actually they took it very well. It might have helped that I was caught giving this guy a blowjob by my dad.”

“What?” He giggles.

“Yup. I was giving one of my ex’s a blowjob when I thought that the house was empty, but I was wrong. My dad had the day off at Oscorp, so he was doing the household cleaning. When he got to my room with my clean batch of clothes, he saw me on my knees sucking off my ex.”

“Damn.”

“I was scared that he was gonna kick me out. I mean, where was I going to go? I was sixteen and scared as hell.”

“I can only imagine.”

“My dad kicked him out and we had a long discussion. He wasn’t mad, but he was sad that I felt like I had to lie to him by introducing him to my _“girlfriends”_ back in high school.”

“Man.”

“But he knew that I was gay since I was 12 or something.”

“How?”

“He saw my internet history.”

Peter starts laughing.

“I even said that I could be bisexual and you know what he told me?”

“What did he say?”

_“You’re bi-coastal and bi-lingual, but if you seriously think that you’re going to tell me that you’re bisexual, you’re crazy. You’re my gay son, and I am okay with that.”_

Peter laughs even harder.

“He even knew before my mom.”

“Dang!”

“That was what I had said.” I told Peter. “He encouraged me to tell my mom.”

“Your dad is one awesome man.”

“And I am glad to have him. I was so scared to tell my mom, but he helped me tell her. She was crying like crazy and I thought that she was pissed, which she was for not telling her, and honestly, she wanted to cuss me out for a moment, but she told me that she was ultimately proud of me because it took courage and that my sexuality shouldn’t matter to anyone else.”

“Your parents are the coolest.” Peter chuckles as we are still skating around the gazebo.

“What about you?”

“I’m completely bi.” Peter responds. “I came out to my aunt and uncle at 16 too, just before he died. I always thought that I was straight. I dated my next door neighbor MJ for a while, and then I met this guy who turned my whole world upside down. I was in a constant battle between Aiden and MJ because they were so…similar. One day, MJ was acting crazy and I thought that she was cheating on me. Turns out, he told her that he had feelings for me and then he kissed me.”

“Damn!”

“I know. His kisses felt good and her kisses felt good, but in the end, I decided not to date for the rest of high school. What’s funny is that the exact same situation happened in college and it ended up with me dating the guy.”

“You are a lucky guy. Michelle is lucky to have you.”

He smiles, but it isn't a bright smile.

“It’s cold.” I say.

“Let’s go in.” Peter says.

“Let’s.”

“And thank you for sharing with me.” He says.

“Anytime you need a friend, I will be here.”


	17. 7 P.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Table Secrets

“Here you go.” Peter says, pulling out my chair.

“Thank you.” I say as I sit in the chair.

“No problem.” He says as he sits down next to me.

“Last but not least, the warm bread.” My mom says as she brings out several pieces of warm buttery bread.

“Bread!” Flash yells out.

“Honey, your tie is crooked.” My mom tells my dad.

“Well, you did tie it after our-”

“Don’t ruin our appetites!” I yell out as my mom is blushing.

Peter chuckles.

I look across the table and spot Flash fidgeting a bit.

He looks up and I give him a small smile.

My mom sits at the end of the table.

We all raise our glasses.

“To family, to love, health and strength.” My mom says.

“To faith, new beginnings, staying warm and hoping that everyone stays warm and have a little something to eat.” My dad says.

“Cheers.” Everyone says clinking our glasses.

We start to dig in our meal.

“Excuse me.” Flash starts raising his glass again. “I have something to say.”

I smirk bit.

“Actually, I’d like something I want to say first.” Gwen says.

My mom looks at her.

“I dropped out of school.” Gwen says.

What?!

I’m in shock.

I thought that I was the only one with secrets around here.

“Really?” My dad asks. “That’s….something.”

“What are you doing now?” My mom asks.

“Well the last money I got for tuition, I ended up using it for a down payment for a Pilates studio in North Hollywood.” Gwen stats proudly.

“Pilates?” Delores asks after she takes a large sip of wine from her glass.

“It’s great, Delores! It’s a type of exercise where you mix yoga and ballet that helps the muscles.”

“That’s amazing!” My mom says.

“Can we take a class?” My daddy asks.

“Anytime.” Gwen says. “I’ll send you everything that is necessary when I get back to California.”

“That is very creative!” Delores says.

“And there are a few men that saw your picture, D. You might be lucky to find a suitor that can equal you.”

“Sign me up!” Delores says.

“Kudos, Gwen.” My mom says clinking their glasses together.

Everyone drinks to that.

I look at Flash.

“Um….Everyone, I uh- I wanna say something too.” Flash says. “I’m gay.”

Delores spits out her wine as my parents start laughing.

Flash is confused.

“We know, kiddo!” My dad says after his laughing fit. “We know!”

Everyone drinks to that too.

As we finally start to eat, the police burst into the house, guns pointed.

“Everybody freeze!” They yell out startling everyone.

“Don’t move!” One of them yells as a couple of us stand up from our seats.

“Hold on,” My mom says. “What’s going on?”

“We have a reason to believe that your son is guilty of kidnapping.” The chief of police tells her.

Well, I’ve officially come to the end of the road.

“That can’t be.” My mom says. “That’s absurd.”

“Kidnapping?” Flash asks.

“Who?” Gwen asks.

“Peter Parker.” The chief says.

“Who’s Peter Parker?” My mom asks the police.

The chief points at Peter.

“No.” My mom says. “That’s my son’s boyfriend, Max.”

“No, he isn’t.” My dad says. “That’s Peter Parker. He works for Dr. Connors at Columbia.”

“Daddy’s right. This isn’t Max.” I end up confessing to her.

“Wha-”

“I’m not his boyfriend.” Peter says.

Everyone is shocked.

Brown Eyes sounds sad, but what can I do?

My hands are completely tied and I am going to jail.

“This is getting crazy!” Flash exclaims.

Suddenly, a gun clocking is heard.

“I don’t know who brought home the bacon, but I am gonna fry it up.” Delores says aiming the gun at the police.

“Mom, no!” My mommy exclaims.

“Someone has got to protect this family from these howler monkeys, and it’s gonna be me!” Delores says before sipping her eggnog.

“Mam, put the gun down.” One of the policemen warns her.

“Is she having a Civil War flashback or something?” Another police officer asks my mom.

“No, she’s just had way too much to drink today.” My mom tells them.

Peter stands up from his seat and moves towards Delores.

“She’s an actress and the gun is a prop.” My mom finishes.

It's the gun that I took from daddy's office and used against Peter when I kidnapped him.

“You take the big baciagaloop.” Delores tells Peter as he stands next to her.

“Delores.” He says, sticking his hand out so that she can give him the gun.

She turns and looks at him.

His hand is out.

She gives him a sad expression before looking at the policemen and the gun.

“Come on, Hot Stuff.” He tells her.

She sighs and hands over the gun.

The police lower their weapons.

“I was once on Broadway once.” Delores tells them as she looks at the police.

The police look at each other, confused as Peter rubs her shoulder.

“I know.” Peter says as she moves in and hugs him.

He looks at me with a sad expression.

“Merry Christmas.” My mom says, utterly confused, mad and just defeated.

I fucked up.

Big time.


	18. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End Of The Situation

I am currently sitting in a cold jail cell with my grandma, just looking around the cell.

“Kidnapping?” Delores says as a statement more than a question. _“Kidnapping?”_

I can’t even respond.

I don’t even know what to say to her.

“I would ask where your parents went wrong with you, but I don’t care my little pussycat. I never knew you had it in you.” She says impressively. “I have never been more proud of you for doing so.”

At this point, I can only sigh as she goes on and on about how proud she is of me, all while wishing for some whiskey.

Suddenly a guard comes up to the cell.

“Forest Gump didn’t press charges.” He says sarcastically.

The gate buzzes.

He opens the cell.

“Thank God.” I say.

As we stand up and make our way out, my grandma gets stopped.

“Not you, Rambo.” He tells Delores.

“Why officer,” I hear my grandma say as I am walking down the hall. “What do you have in mind?” She asks flirtatiously.

**⁂**

“One wallet.” The clerk says handing me my wallet. “One bottle opener/key chain.”

She looks at me.

“It comes in handier than you think.” I sass at her.

She glares at me.

“One- holy crap!” She exclaims looking at the engagement ring. “Look at this ring! Boy, you better hold on to that man!” She says handing me the ring.

I lift the ring up and I stare at it.

“Yeah.” I say solemnly.

**⁂**

As I am zipping my coat up as I exit the building, I spot Peter at the bottom of the stairs just standing there.

I sigh.

This is it.

The final goodbye.

I take a deep breath and rapidly blink my eyes to prevent my new tears from falling.

I walk down the four stairs and greet him.

“Hi!” I greet him in a somewhat cheery voice.

He turns around.

“Hey.” He says in sad tone.

“I just- I um- I wanted so say thanks for not pressing charges.” I tell him giving him a sad smile.

Peter chuckles.

“I can’t say that I’ve ever imagined saying those words before in a sentence.” I say.

This time Peter laughs a bit, but it’s still sad.

“Is uh- is everyone okay? How’s Delores?”

“Well, my mom isn’t too happy, my dad knew who you were and he was mad at the beginning of this whole ordeal, but he needed a moment to breathe after I was arrested, Flash and Gwen are pissed at me, and Delores is proud. Locked up, but proud of me.”

Peter chuckles again.

“But they’ll all be fine.” I tell him. “I really did it this time.”

I search my pockets.

“I wanted to give this back to you.” I tell Peter as I give him back the ring.

He takes it from me and simply stares at it.

“Thanks.” He says sounding completely crestfallen.

He pockets the ring and looks at me.

“Listen, this whole situation was really confusing,” Peter says softly. “But I wanted to say that-”

“Peter, let’s get out of here, babe.” A woman says suddenly standing next to him.

Whoa!

I don’t have the best vibe from her.

So this is Michelle.

She’s a total bitch!

She looks at me and gives me a filthy look.

“I need a moment.” Peter tells her.

“Who’s this?” She asks condescendingly. “Is this him?”

She steps forward.

“You have some nerve!” She says to me.

“I apologize to the both of you.” I start but she cuts me off.

“Save it! You and your band of trash would still be locked up if it were up to me.” She tells me as Peter simply stares at her. “Let’s go.”

She turns away and takes a few steps.

“I wa-”

“Peter.” She says impatiently.

“Your life is calling you.” I say motioning to _her_ with my head.

“Take care.” Peter tells me in a melancholy voice.

“You too.” I tell him with my voice breaking.

Peter turns away.

Michelle grabs his arm and they both start to walk away.

As they are walking away, she keeps on looking back and giving me a dirty look.

I was hoping that Peter would turn and look at me at least once, but that never happened.

There goes my heart. 

Literally, there goes my heart as I try not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry! Can You Believe That I Tortured Him On My Birthday Today? He's Going To Be In Good Hands, So Don't Worry!


	19. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Of Hearts....

It's been nearly two months later since Christmas and I’m currently sitting in my daddy’s office as the new CEO of Oscorp, going through the endless amounts of contracts and paperwork at the moment.

Shit, I have nothing else to lose, so might as well just work here now.

“Sure you don’t want to be a volunteer worker at this place anymore?” Felicia asked me as she brought in our lunch.

“No.” I tell her.

“Let’s eat.” She tells me as she sits down next to me.

“Sure.” I say as I take a sip of my third cup of hot chocolate.

She hands me a bag that contains a big cheeseburger and a ton of curly fries.

“Thanks.” I tell her. “I am so happy that I was able to have you as my assistant.”

“I am happy too.” She tells me as she grabs her own bag and starts to eat her pasta. “So, how do you like the new position?”

“It’s doable.” I tell her through a mouthful of food. “Oh how I can’t wait to change this company into something else.”

She chuckles through her pasta.

“Well you have free reign to do so.” Felicia reminds me.

“All because I have no real life experiences and all that other crap at other established companies.” I tell her. “Sucks to be me sometimes.”

She gives me a sad smile.

“I guess everyone who doubted me were right.” I tell her as I put my fries down. “I have to be realistic. I can’t wish for something that’s never gonna happen. There’s no perfect job, perfect family, perfect boyfriend.”

_'No Brown Eyes.'_

“You haven’t heard from him then?” Felicia asks me as she steals some of my fries.

“No.” I tell her gloomily. “See this is what I mean! I can’t believe that I had feelings for a guy that I actually kidnapped. What did I think was going to happen?”

I wipe my hands and pick up the newspaper that I was reading.

Why?

Beats me because I never read the newspaper.

I look at one of the pages and my heart breaks.

There’s a picture of Peter and Michelle on the cover, and according to the article, they are getting married in couple days.

I start shaking.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Felicia tells me as she wipes the tears that fall from my eyes.

I have officially lost my appetite as I cry on her shoulder.

**⁂**

“I like the nuptial script.” Michelle tells her maid.

“Done.” Michelle’s mom says. “Where is Maria with the next dress?” She asks irritably. “Maria! We have three more dresses to go!”

Peter is just looking at the table with all the name plates on the table.

He even spots two little bride and groom figurines next to some of the name plates, and he is out of it.

“Do you like that font?” Michelle asks Peter.

He doesn’t respond.

“Peter!”

He snaps out of his daydream and looks at her.

“The font!”

“I uh-” He says clearing his throat. “Sorry. I need some air.”

Michelle sighs as he stands up and leaves the room.

As he reaches outside, he spots Mia in one of the wedding dresses, smoking a cigarette as she is wrapped up in her coat.

“Hey.” He greets as he stands next to her.

“Hey.” She says.

“It can be a bit overwhelming in there.” Peter tells her.

The door opens as Mia says-

“Tell me about it. She doesn't even call me by my given name.”

“You good?” Michelle asks him as Mia takes a hit from the cigarette.

“I’m uh-”

“We need you inside.” She tells him.

Mia rolls her eyes.

“Ok.” Peter says going back inside the house.

As they are back inside the house, Peter asks Michelle a question.

“Elle, do you um- ever have any doubts about us?”

She looks confused.

“What?” She asks him, visibly offended.

“It’s just that you can be with any other guy, so why me?”

She rolls her eyes.

“Because we make sense.” She tells him. “And, we’re going to lead and live a life that most people dream of.”

He simply looks at her.

“You and I are going to have a fairy tale life and a fairy tale life.” She says patting his chest.

He simply stares angrily at the spot she was in as she walked away from him.

“Maria!” Michelle’s mom yells out.

“Poor woman must hate her job.” Peter thinks to himself as the thought suddenly came to him.

But something also clicked in his head, compliments of Harry Osborn. 

**⁂**

At the end of the long work day, I had showered, changed into my sleeping clothes, grabbed some milk and Oreos, and sat down on my couch in my new house.

I grabbed an Oreo and started to twist it.

As it was about to come apart, I decided to leave it and dunk the cookie in my glass of cold milk.

I smiled as I bit into the cookie, thinking of Brown Eyes at this particular moment.

My personal cell phone started to ring.

I ate the entire cookie and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Harry! Hey! It’s me!” Flash greets.

“Hey.” I say as I started to look through my mail.

“How’s it going?”

“I’ve been better.” I honestly tell him.

“Did you talk to mom and dad yet?”

“Yup. Apparently, they loved their trip to the Bahamas so much that they’re coming back next week or something.” I tell him as I open one of the letters.

“You should call them!” Flash tells me.

“Oh my, God!” I exclaim.

“I’m just saying!” He tells me. “They have some news.”

“No, no, no, no.” I tell him. “I have been accepted to Gallery 127!”

“What?! That’s great!”

“They want a piece from me!”

“Harry, that is fantastic! When is it?”

“A week from Saturday.” I tell him. “Will you come with me, please?”

“Of course I will!” He tells me without any hesitation. “What about mom and dad? Are you going to tell them?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, I would love for them to come, but I don’t want to interrupt their hard earned alone time just for an art show. I just want this to be about me for the moment, you know?” I tell him smiling at the letter.


	20. Art Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Eventful Night Away From Oscorp

Today is Saturday, and I am excited because one of my pieces is being displayed! I could just die!

I am currently mingling with the other artists as people are walking around the gallery, looking at the various art pieces.

My piece you may ask?

The recreation of my favorite Christmas, compliments of Peter Parker.

“Harry.” Flash says as he appears next to me.

”I’m so happy you’re here!” I exclaim hugging him.

“Are you kidding me?” He says. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

We pull away from each other.

“Thank you.”

A man pops up next to him.

“So, this is my boyfriend, Ned.”

“Hi.” The guy says, holding out his hand for me to shake.

“Nice to meet you.” I tell him, shaking his hand.

“You didn’t do him any justice.” Ned says to Flash.

I chuckle.

“So listen. I’m a little nervous.” I tell them. “I don’t know what people are saying about the piece, so can you go over and eavesdrop for me?”  

“Ok, but listen.”

Oh boy.

He sounds very mischievous.

What did he plan?

“There’s one other thing?”

“What?” I ask him suspiciously.

“I brought a few more people with me.” He says shyly looking away from me.

I follow his eyes.

It’s Delores, Gwen and my parents.

Delores has made a mime fall down on his face, and the other three are waving at me.

“Didn’t I tell you that I didn’t want to disturb mom and dad from their hard earned alone time, Flash?” I sigh.

Flash, Ned and I walk up to Gwen, and my parents, meeting halfway.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you were accepted into the art gallery?” My mommy asks me, sounding insulted.

“Because you were relaxing, enjoying married life. I didn’t want to be a burden to you guys all for a night of art.”

“You’re our son and that’s more important than a fancy house in the Bahamas.” My daddy says hugging me.

“We are so proud of you!” My mom says.

“Thanks.” I say as everyone hugs me.

Seriously though, it might have taken years to finally get my act together, but it is what it is. I ended up taking over Oscorp the day after the New Year, moved out of my crappy apartment and that was that. I had already lost Peter, so what else did I have to lose?

“Actually, I think I should apologize while I’m at it.” My daddy says taking my hands in his. “I know I’ve been hard on you about Oscorp, but I was only worried about you. If I could, I would just keep you at home and never let you out of my sight. You are my greatest accomplishment and you’ll always be my baby. No matter what though, I am proud of you. Whatever you want, that’s what we want for you.”

I hid my face in his chest for a moment.

It's moments like these when I am reminded that my daddy is my best friend in the entire world.

“And I’m sorry for taking so long for getting my act together and for all the disappointments.” I tell my parents after I pull way from my daddy.

“No more of this crap.” Delores says. “Where’s the booze?” 

 **⁂**  

I am currently sitting on the bench with my glass of wine, looking at the empty spot where my canvas used to be.

“You okay, kiddo?”

“Someone bought it.” I sigh, leaning into my daddy’s side.

“That’s wonderful!” My mommy says leaning into my side.

I take a deep breath just taking in the moment.

“What’s the matter?” My mommy asks, sitting up straight.

“It feels different than I thought it would be.” I say sitting upright.

“How?” My daddy asks.

“I don’t know. It’s…”

I shrug.

“Max?” My daddy quizzes.

“No!” I tell him. “No, it’s not him.”

I think about this for a moment.

“No, it’s not about Max at all. I don't even think about him.” I confirm. “It’s about Peter.” I chuckle to myself. “It’s stupid is what it is.”

“It’s not stupid.” My mom reassures me. “If there’s one thing your father and I know, is the love will always lead you back, and that you should always give love a try, even if it’s just one more time. Before I dated your father, I was in pretty shitty situations, but he never gave up on me, just as I never gave up on him when girls were cheating on him. Give love with Peter a try, just one time. It’s not too late to do so.”

I sigh.

“I would, but it is.” I tell my mommy. “He got married today.” I tell them in a melancholy tone.

They are in shock.

“Cheers.” I say clinking my wine glass with theirs.

 **⁂**

What a night!

My parents are permanently moving to the Bahamas, which sucks because I'll be away from my best friend, but I'll visit.

I made a commission over my piece and I am over the moon!

“This has been an awesome night!” I tell myself as I put my bag in my car. “I love that-”

Suddenly my eyes are covered with a dark piece of fabric.

“Hey! Hey!” I yell out as I am roughly being pulled away from my car.

Ain’t this a bitch?!

Karma is really a bitch because I’ve just been kidnapped!


	21. 360

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma!

“Just so you know, I have a black belt, and I know how do harm someone with words!” I tell my kidnapper as the person is guiding me through a place that is unknown to me.

“Ooh, Harry has a black belt and can harm me with words! I'm glad that you finally woke up though.” 

“Peter!” I exclaim.

Who knew that the person that I kidnapped would be the same one to kidnap me?!

Can I truly consider this as karma since I know the person?

“What’s going on here?”

“Well, I was in the neighborhood when some hood rats blindfolded you and knocked you out until I saved you. You should consider hiring bodyguards you know. Anyway, I was going to wake you up and find your parents, but then I thought of something else. So this is....payback.” He simply says. “And, payback? It’s a bitch because I did handcuff you with some fuzzy pink handcuffs.”

I'm shocked.

He saved me, then handcuffed my ass!

Who knew Brown Eyes had it in him?

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon or something?”

“How about I take that blindfold off or you?” He states taking off the dark material.

“Wow!” I exclaim.

I am greeted with a beautiful sight.

“Where are we?”

He smiled and took my handcuffed hands in his.

Can you believe that he handcuffed me too?

Payback really is a bitch!

Peter looks me in the eyes and he starts talking to me.

“Harry, you are sassy, crazy, a bit pushy, and impulsive-”

“I know! I am working on those things! If you’ll just listen to me-”

“And you talk too much sometimes.” He tells me.

“Ok.” I instantly say as I shut up.

He looks at our hands, takes a deep breath and looks at me.

“I lost a lot because of you.” He says as I nod my head. “But I realized that I don’t want any of those things after eating twisted Oreo cookies instead of dunking them like I usually do, for the past two months.”

“Wait, you don’t?” I ask him.

I am confused.

He shakes his head, smiling at me.

“Everything I want is right here.” 

I smile at him.

“It isn’t much with the money I make from photography and Columbia, but it’s home.”

I look around the one floor house, and honestly-

“It’s amazing!” I tell him.

I’m standing in a cozy little living room, with pictures of people, animals, lots and lots of stuffed animals, posters of hot men and-

“You bought my painting?” I ask him, equally shocked, happy and emotional as the tears are building in my eyes.

“Yup!” He says happily. “I just acquired my first piece tonight, and it was by the one and only, Harold Theopolis Osborn.”

“I don’t know what to say.” I confess, as the tears roll down my face.

“Well that’s a first.” He sasses at me, smiling the entire time. 

I chuckle.

“I didn’t even realize that I had been striving for things that I didn’t want.” He tells me as tears are now in his eyes. “Because that was what I was supposed to have. I honestly thought that I was supposed to have a fairy tale life, but it was all wrong. I thought that I had something to prove, but when I’m with you, I don’t have to prove myself to anyone at all anymore.”

“You don’t?” I ask him in a small voice.

He eyes roll from left to right, mischievously.

“Well maybe just one more thing.” He says.

Peter cups my face and he gives me a sweet, passionate kiss where none of us are fighting for dominance.

After we pull away from each other, I smile at him.

“Can you take these off me now?” I ask him, lifting my hands.

He simply laughs.

Peter lifts my arms up, puts them in-between his head so that they are resting on his shoulders, and resumes kissing me like I was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Man.

If you were to ask me how this feels, it would simply say the word right.

It feels right.

All in all, I have learned one thing throughout this whole ordeal. There maybe no such thing as a perfect job, a perfect family or a perfect life. But there is such a thing as a perfect moment. So I take back what I said. Doing one crazy thing probably does make you crazy, but it can also make you happy.


End file.
